Checking Out
by hml1999
Summary: When Shawn Hunter, adoptive father to Maya Hart, is in a car accident at work, he is left in the hospital with his friends and family worrying. Follow the characters of Boy Meets World and Girl Meets world as they visit Shawn and Maya deals with drama and awaits for Shawn to wake up. WARNING: CONTAINS STRONG EMOTIONAL CONTANT! I DO NOT OWN BMW OR GMW!
1. Lost

"Maya," Cory Matthews' trembling voice could be heard through the apartment door. "Maya, please hurry!"

Maya groans in frustration and walks to the door. She had started to live with Shawn Hunter when he adopted her and became her legal guardian. She had liked living with Hunter, and now she was slowly starting to see him as a father figure. At the moment, Shawn was at work, writing about the most recent place he had just been to, only leaving Maya alone for a few hours.

"Sup, Mr. Matthews." She answers once her best friend's dad came into few. Her heart stopped when she saw that his eyes were red and watery. "What happened?" Her voice came out fast and her heart pounded in her chest.

"It's Shawn, Maya." Cory breathe.

"What happened?!" Maya tried to push past him, but he held onto her shoulders and made her look at him.

"Calm down!" He instructed. His voice was shaking and he looked like a mess. Maya didn't know what happened, but she wasn't liking it. "He -" Cory's voice cracked. "was in a car accident." Maya tried to break free from his strong grip, but failed as Cory stopped her again. "You're going to need to calm down!"

"But -"

"Calm . . ." Cory bent down to her height. "Now . . . Shawn's in the hospital and I need you to come with me _now."_

Maya followed him with no hesitation and was completely silent on the ride to the local hospital. Once Cory had parked the car she jetted into the hospital. The noise was loud and unpleasant and Cory lead her to the floor Shawn was on.

When they got there, Topanga, Riley, and Auggie stood outside in a waiting room. Riley spotted her friend, and she too had been crying, and quickly ran and stood in front of her friend. "You can see him . . . If you want." Her voice is full of innocence and she looks at her friend with glossy eyes.

"Can you come with me?" Maya can barely hear her own voice. Riley nodded and soon felt Maya grasp onto her hand as they enter the hospital room, the rest of the Matthews Family watching and putting on brave faces as they made their way to the door.

The world just stops as Maya hears the door closes behind them. Shawn lay in the hospital bed in a full body cast, only his face visible. A heart monitor was so quiet and yet so loud to Maya's ears as she heard it slowly beeping. "I . . . I can't . . . I don't want to look at him -"

"Maya -"

Maya turns to leave, but the door slams in her face as Riley forces her hand against it making it snap shut. Maya's head shot to her friend. "Riles -"

"Uncle Shawn _never_ left you in your time of need. Don't you think it's your turn?" Riley's voice is sincere and yet so strange in that moment.

"Riley, let me go." Maya begs, trying to leave once again. Riley steps in front of her friend and soon wraps her arms around her.

"Maya," Riley says. "It's okay . . . He's going to be okay. He'd hate for you to not be here, and so you're not gonna bail on him. He never bailed on you and you're not going to do that." Now her voice is dripping with seriousness. "He loves you, Maya. He's your dad. You're his daughter, and not your mom or yourself can tell me otherwise. Stay."

Riley pulls back from her friend. "Stay . . ." She hesitates before leaving Maya in the room alone with her dad. Maya turns around slowly and looks at the man in the body cast.

She swallows before opening her mouth to speak. "H - Hey, Hunter . . ." This was ridiculous. He couldn't hear her . . . Why was she even trying? She slowly walks over to him and she feels her heart break into pieces. "Y - You can't leave, you know."

She takes a seat next to his bed and she swallows once more. "You can't leave." Tears fill her eyes now. "You can't just walk into my life, make me care and be a real parent to me and then just leave! Because if you do than you're not the man I thought you were! You'd be just like every other adult in my life except for the Matthews! You'd be just like my parents! You can't be like my parents! You . . ." Maya struggles with words. "You . . you're my _real _parent, Hunter! You cared for me enough to take me in!" Her words are angry and her tears are hot and unforgiving. "You're supposed to be there for me! You're not supposed to let me grow up like you did! Please!" Her begs and pleads are loud and her voice is racked with heartbreaking sobs. She grasps onto his lifeless hand tightly. "Shawn . . . Please, don't leave . . . Not you."

That stupid loud beeping in the room slowly stopped just like Maya's world in that moment. The beeping stopped. Pretty soon, Maya saw doctor's rushing in and Maya was pushed out of the room. "What happened?!" Topanga and Cory say at the same time. Maya turns, tears down her cheeks and her eyes red.

"I . . . I lost him! I lost him!" Maya cries out. Topanga sits slowly with tear filled eyes and a blank expression and holds Auggie, who didn't know what happened, closely to her. Cory sits down in the chair beside his wife and puts his face in his hands and just lets out harsh sobs. Riley steps to her friend, but Maya jerks back. "It's my fault!" Riley can finally wrap her arms around her friend, forcing back her own tears. Maya lets her fists slowly and softly hit Riley's back, as if trying to break from the embrace. "I lost him! It's my fault, Riley! It's my fault! I lost him!" Maya's sobs are the loudest of the family's, Cory's almost as loud, and Riley just holds her friend close, letting her get her emotions out.

"Excuse me?" A voice says behind the two girls. The whole family turns and looks to see Dr. Jensen, Shawn's doctor, standing there. The family look at him with pained expressions. "Mr. Hunter is now stable -"

"What happened?" Topanga speaks, standing up.

"For a minute there, we lost him." Dr. Jensen sighs. "But . . . He's stable now . . . I suggest though, that only one family member can be in the room at a time now."

The family sighs with relief and Maya swallows once more.

"Is he going to be okay?" Riley asks.

"He should be . . ."

"When will he wake up?" Cory asks desperately.

Dr. Jensen frowns. "We don't know yet . . . I'm sorry." He quickly hurries away and leaves the Matthews family alone with their thoughts.

**Hi everyone. So, this is a new chapter. I'm not sure if it'll be just a one shot or not . . . Anyway, I don't really think I got Maya's personality in this, and I did try my best. I've only watched a few bits and peices of Girl Meets World, but I've watched A LOT of Boy Meets World, and I hope that I can watch GMW more often. I got inspiration from the scence in Boy Meets World in the episode "Cult Fiction," where Shawn is talking to Mr. Turner in the hopsital scene. I really tried to make this emotional and tried to not to copy that scene, but to at least try and get the emotional level of the story. I hope you enjoyed and I hope to see reviews. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope everyone had a nice Christmas!**

**Thanks,**

**hml1999 :)**


	2. Kids These Days

"_Maya?" Shawn's voice rings through the apartment as he enters it from a long day of work. _

"_Yeah?" Maya enters the room as Shawn hangs his coat on the coatrack by the door. _

"_How was school?" It was a simple question, but Maya was taken off by it. It had only been a week since she started to live with Hunter, but she didn't expect him to ask her how her day was or anything. She didn't expect him to act like an actual parent, something she never had. _

"_Um . . ." Maya looks at him. "Good . . . Farkle was annoying as always."_

"_Minkus?" Shawn turns to the girl and gives her a curious look. _

"_Yeah." Maya answers._

"_Yeah."_

_They stand there looking awkwardly at each other, before Shawn finally walks to the kitchen and reaches into the fridge and grabs a bottle of water. He takes a long sip before setting it down on the table. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he was your boyfriend." He teases._

_Maya's eyes widen at his comment and she rolls her eyes before walking up to him. "Farkle Minkus is _not _my boyfriend."_

"_Yeah?" Shawn challenges._

"_Yeah." _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Okay." Shawn backs off and searches the cabinet and fridge for anything to make for dinner. "So, kid, what do you want for dinner?"_

_Maya looks at the man and stumbles on the thought. Usually her mom always left her money to go to a local fast food restaurant down the street or to buy pizza or something. "Um . . . I don't know. Pizza?"_

"_Com'on Maya." Shawn says, his head still stuck in the fridge on his search. "We need real food."_

"_Since when were you picky?"_

_Shawn finally stops his search in the fridge and turns to her. "Since I had a kid to take care of. Junk food is bad for you Maya."_

"_Like you didn't eat it as a kid." Maya says as she rolls her eyes. _

"_Yeah, well . . ." Shawn trails off, defeated. He sighs. "Alright, fine. Pizza it is." _

"_Yeah!" Maya smiles before she heads up to her new room and disappears. _

_Shawn sighs as he grabs his phones and dials the number for the local pizza shop. "Kids these days . . ." He mutters to himself._

Maya waits outside in the waiting room with Topanga, Riley, and Auggie as Cory goes in for his turn to talk to Shawn. If she thought Cory's lectures in class went slow, than waiting for him to stop talking to Shawn was going to take forever. She wanted to see her dad, but she also knew that she wasn't the only one who cared about Shawn, so for now she'd just have to wait.

"Hey, Shawn." Cory starts as he sits in the same chair Maya had sat in early. He looks at his pale friend and sighs. "Look . . . Shawn . . . You gave us a big scare . . . But you gotta get better." Cory looks at his friend and frowns. "Because without you Shawn . . . There isn't going to be a Cory and Shawn show . . . How do you think Maya will feel? Buddy," Cory looks down at his hands and then back at Shawn. "You mean a heck of a lot to that girl, and to everyone here . . . Just . . . Just -"

The door opens, and Cory's head shoots up to look at Topanga. "Honey . . . Auggie's pretty tired. Maya wants to know if she can stay the night here . . . But I don't know." Topanga tells her husband, unsure of what to do. Cory stands and sighs, glancing back at Shawn one more time before turning to her again.

"One of us would have to be here with her . . ."

"You're right . . . I can go home with Auggie and you can stay here until we have to take her home."

Cory nods and Topanga gives her husband and kiss on the cheek. Cory follows her out of the room and Maya jumps up from her seat. She runs into the room and Cory and Riley watch as she takes her seat next to Shawn once more.

"She's not doing so well . . ." Riley says to her father.

"Yeah . . ."

"You okay?" Riley glances up at her father, who nods in return, and watches her friend from afar. She lets out a loud sigh and sits down in a chair again.

"Cory?" A female voice says. Riley and Cory look as Amy and Alan Matthews round the corner. "Mom, Dad?" Cory stands up and is hugged by Amy.

"We heard about Shawn. Is he alright?" Amy asks.

"Well, right now the doctors are saying that he's stable. They don't know when he'll wake up though." Cory explains.

"How's Maya?" Alan asks once Amy realises him.

Riley frowns. "Not good."

"Yeah . . ." Alan sighs as if he expected the answer. "Poor kid."

Josh soon walks in with Eric not following far behind. "Hey," Josh says.

"Maya in there?" Eric asks. Cory nods in answer to his brother's question.

"Dad . . ." Riley says awkwardly. "It's twelve at night."

Cory glances at his watch. He sighs. "I guess I better tell Maya it's time to go home. You two have school tomorrow." Cory walks into Shawn's room. "Maya."

Maya slowly looks at him. "Maya, it's time to go home."

"Home?" She questions.

"You're going to be staying with us until Shawn gets better."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Maya, he will -"

"_But what if he doesn't?_" Maya says through her teeth.

"He will . . . He'll be here tomorrow and right after school you can come and see him. I promise." Cory promises. Maya stands up and looks at Shawn one last time.

"Okay." She backs off and lets Cory walk her out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Riley asks as Maya lays on her bed of blankets on the floor at the Matthew's apartment.

"Yeah, Riles. I'll be okay." Maya tells her. "Get some sleep."

The next morning, Maya was silent at breakfast. Infact, everyone was. "Do you two want some cupcakes for dessert after dinner tonight?" Topanga tries to lighten the mood.

"That's sounds great!" Riley beams.

"Yeah!" Auggie smiles. "Cupcakes!"

"Sounds nice." Maya says dully as she twirls her spoon between her fingers.

"Maya -"

"We better go." Maya says as she tosses her bag over her shoulder and stands up, interrupting Topanga. "Com'on RIley."

School was no fun at all. It was never fun in Maya's opinion, but this day just dragged on and on and on for her. She didn't even make a sarcastic remark about Cory's lectures and didn't eat at just stared into space as she, Riley, and Farkle sat at their lunch table.

"Maya . . . Are you sure you're okay?" Riley asks as Farkle leaves the table to go get something from the line that Maya didn't care much about to pay attention to.

Maya nods slowly as Missy Bradford makes her way to the girls' table. "Hey, Maya." She greest. "I heard about your dad." Missy gives a snobbish smile.

"Missy," Maya says in a warning tone. "Back off."

"Uh - Oh . . ." Riley gulps as she sinks lower into her chair.

"Sorry to hear about him, Hart. I mean, it's not like he was your real dad or anything. Right?" Missy comments. "He's probably trailer trash, come to think of it. Just. Like. You."

Maya watches as Missy walks away slowly. She stands. "Maya -"

"Hey, Missy." Maya calls out, ignoring Riley.

"Yeah, Hart?" Missy turns.

Maya doesn't hesitate. She grabs a hand full of whatever food she can grab and throws it directly in Missy's face. Not a second later, Maya lunges for Missy and starts to tackle her to the ground. Riley shoots up and stands in shock as everyone surrounds the girls' fight. "Get off of me!" Missy shouts.

"Take it back!" Maya could be heard yelling.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Cory and another teacher run into the cafeteria. Cory grabs Maya and the other teacher grabs Missy. "That is enough! Now what happened?!"

"She attacked me, that's what!" Missy pants.

"You b -"

"Maya, please." Cory interrupts. "Both of you calm down . . ." Maya shoves Cory away. "Why should I?" She starts to head towards the front doors of the school.

"Where are you going?" Riley calls to her friend.

"To see my dad!" Maya calls back.

"Kids these days . . ." Cory mutters to himself as Maya exits the building and out into the frosty New York air.

**Here's the second part. I really hope I got these characters down, and I feel like I don't. :( Anway, I hope you enjoyed and I would love to see your reviews! Thanks :)**

**Thanks,**

**hml1999**


	3. The Good Parent

_Today was a day Maya dredded. Career Day at school. She was a junior in high school, yet the school wanted parents to come to the school to talk about future careers since students would be graduating next year._

_And of course, Shawn Hunter insisted on coming to talk in front of Maya's class this afternoon. Maya could only pray that this wouldn't end how it had ended when her mother came._

"_Alright," Cory says to the class. "Today, we have some very special guests. I'd like you to give each guest your attention . . . First up, Shawn Hunter."_

_Shawn had to admit he was a little nervous, and he didn't think anyone could really blame him. He walks up to the front of the classroom and looks out over the seats of young adults. "Hey, kids." He begins. "Well, I am Maya's father. I work for a site called _Hit The Road _and I visit places and tell people if it's worth going there."_

"_So you're a writer and photographer?" Missy blurts out. Maya forces her attention at Riley, trying not to say something to Missy. She didn't want her to ruin today for her._

_Shawn gives a soft smile. "Yeah."_

"_So," Lucas says. "You get to travel over the world?"_

"_Sometimes . . ."_

_Lucas nods in understanding. Maya sighs in relief as the class starts to clap and Shawn takes a seat in a chair in the back. _That wasn't bad at all_, Maya thinks. A knock is heard from the door and Cory opens it. Maya wants to run and hide at the sight of the person._

"_Mrs. Hart? What a lovely surprise . . ." Cory says, trying to be polite as he could. Maya's mother gave a big smile and says, "I missed the first career day, I'm not going to do that again." Maya hated this. This was a way for her mother to make up for missing this day all those years ago, however, Maya knew she wanted nothing to do with her mother at all. Maya buries her face in her hands and thinks to herself, _This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening . . .

"_Hi everyone!" Mrs. Hart takes her place at the front of the class. "I'm Maya's mother." She introduces herself with such a big smile that Maya actually thinks she's happy. Before Mrs. Hart even starts, Missy raises her hand. "Yes?"_

"_How are you Maya's mother if you and Mr. Hunter don't share the same last name?" She rudely asks. Maya's face grows pale as she sinks low in her chair._

_Mrs. Hart struggles to answer and starts to fiddle with her fingers nervously. "Well . . . Uh . . . That's sort of a personal question."_

"_Miss Bradford," Cory steps in. "I think Mrs. Hart would like to talk about her career instead of answering those questions. Please, lets keep the question appropriate."_

"_Okay," Missy takes this as a challenge, "Are you still a waitress? Is that why you're still wearing the same waitress outfit the last time you came here? Is that why you're still the same mom who embarrassed her daughter just like last time?"_

"_Missy!" Cory's voice is full of disgust. Mrs. Hart shifts on her feet and looks to Maya. _

"_I . . . I was just trying to make things right." Was her final comment before she quickly exits the room._

"_Katie!" Shawn jumps up from his seat and walks after her. He catches her just outside of the school. "Katie, stop!"_

_A tear filled Katie turns to Shawn and looks up at him. "I'm sorry -"_

"_Don't be." Shawn cuts her off. He looks down at her as tears fall down her face. "Listen . . . You're going to go back in there and you're going to tell what your career is."_

"_W - Why?"_

"_Because it means a lot to Maya -"_

"_I tried to make things right this time!" Katie cries. "I tried and I just ended up hurting me and that little girl some more! This is why I let you adopt her! You're the good parent!"_

"_You still have a shot at being a good parent, Kate!" Shawn defends. Their breath could be shown in the frosty New York City air as they continue their conversation. "Going back in there and making things right with her is a start. Go and tell the class what you do and don't be ashamed of it!"_

_Katie sniffs. "Since when did you become so wise Mr. Hunter?"_

"_I know a guy . . ." Shawn says quietly. _Not to self, thank Mr. Feeny later_, he thinks. He sighs and looks at Katie once more. "Listen," He continues. "you are a good person. But here's your chance to be something more . . . To be Maya's mother that she always needed. I'll stand up there with you and answer any questions that you feel uncomfortable with, alright?"_

"_Why do you care so much?"_

_Shawn was taken off by the question. "Because I care about you. I want you and Maya to have a good relationship."_

"_No . . ." Katie protests. "There's something more. Something deeper. I can see right through you, Mr. Hunter." The two adults can't help but laugh at each other and give a simple smile. _

"_Hey . . . How about after we go talk to the class . . . Would you wanna go get something to eat?" Shawn suggests._

_Katie gives a warm smile. "Yeah . . . Yeah, I'd like that."_

_Together, they head back to the school to continue career day and make Maya happy._

"He looks so peaceful." Mrs. Hart's voice could be heard from Shawn's hospital door. Maya turns from her seat in her chair. The doctors had decided to take Shawn out of the body cast and now he just had a cast around one of his arms and legs, with the extremely bad amount of cuts and bruises on his body. Maya's eyes narrowed.

"You can't be in here," She says coldly. "Only family."

Mrs. Hart sighs and walks to her daughter's side. "Maya . . . Honey, babe, listen, I know this is really hard for you . . . It is for me too."

"Well he's your boyfriend, so of course it has to be harder for you." Maya's words sting as she stands up and looks at her mother.

"Maya -" Mrs. Hart tries.

"I'm going to go get a soda." Maya stomps out of the room before another word is spoken. Mrs. Hart is left alone in the room. She lets out a loud sigh and takes a seat.

"Hi, Hunter." She starts. "Um . . . Listen . . . You have to get better. Not just for Maya but for everyone who's known you . . . You're the good parent remember?" Tears fill her eyes. "IF you leave . . . Than Maya and I have nothing. You're supposed to be the good parent, remember? You have your goals and head on straight, I don't. If you go than Maya and I will be the way we've always been . . . I know she isn't happy with our relationship, and I know it was a surprise to her, but I want to make that right. I want her to be okay with us . . . And I can't do that without you . . . I need you, Hunter." Katie's eyes are warm and bright, and she only wished Shawn would open his and be okay.

"We got in a fight . . ." Maya could be heard from the door. Katie didn't take her eyes off of Shawn as her daughter spoke again. "The night of the crash . . . Was the night he told me about you two. I got mad and we started to fight . . . He left and . . . Yeah."

Katie finally looks at her daughter. "Do you think it's your fault that he's like this?"

Maya doesn't say a word but looks at her mother in a way that lets her know. Katie walks to Maya and places her pancake battered covered hands on her shoulders. "Maya, you can not think that this is your fault. It isn't."

"Than why does it feel that way?" Maya's voice is full of innocence.

Katie doesn't do anything, but she pulls her daughter in for a hug. "I know you're not happy about this . . . But when he wakes up, and gets better, we'll talk about it and then hopefully we can be a real family. How does that sound?"

Maya stays silent. Katie pulls away from her daughter and looks at the clock on the wall. "I have to get back to work." She frowns. She quickly turns to Maya. "Do you need anything? I can bring blankets up here or maybe I - I could -"

"It's okay Mom. I got this." Maya tells her.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Kaitie sighs and walks over to the sleeping Shawn. She places a soft kiss on his cold lips and says, "Get better, Mr. Hunter. I can see right through you and you're not ready to leave us. Not yet."

Kaitie leaves, only to almost run into another woman. She quickly apologizes and makes her way to the hallway. "Excuse me," the woman says, poking her head into the room. "Is this where Shawn Hunter is?"

"Who wants to know?" Maya asks, crossing her arms over her chest as to look intimidating.

"I'm Angela Moore." The woman explains. "I'm an old friend."

**Hi everyone. So, in case of any confusion, yes Maya's mom and Shawn are dating. Shawn left when he told Maya about their relationship and ended up getting into the car accident. Then Cory comes to tell Maya what happened in the first chapter. The flashback in chapter 2 is earlier in Maya and Shawn's relationship when Kaitie first gives Shawn the okay to adopt Maya, before Shawn and Kaitie even started dating. I hope that wasn't too confusing, and I'm sorry if it was. :(**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll hopefully update ether today or tomorrow. **

**Thanks,**

**hml1999 :)**

**P.S. Thank you to all the reviews! They really make my day! :)**


	4. Not Done Yet

"_Shawn, no one said parenting was going to be easy." Cory tells his best friend as they sit in Riley's bedroom window._

"_I know, Core." Shawn sighs. "I just thought that it would be easy to at least talk to her about _this_."_

_Cory looks at his friend and frowns. "Shawn, if you need to tell Maya about you and her mom, you need to. The more you keep it from her the more you'll hurt her."_

"_But what if she gets upset?"_

_Cory frowns. He had never had to talk to someone who had been in this kind of situation. He was only going off of what he knew was right. "Well, Shawn, then you deal with it as a family. You and Maya _are _family, just as much as she and her mom. This is a great chance to be a real family. You're her dad, and you're what she need right now."_

_Shawn frowns and looks at his best friend. "You're right." He glances at his watch. "Maya should be getting home from school, I better go get dinner started." The two men stand and look at each other. _

"_Ready?" Cory smirks._

_Shawn nods and heads to his apartment above the Matthews', where Maya was painting a new picture. "Hey, Hunter." She greets as she sees him walk into the apartment._

"_Hey, kid." He exhales. He shifts on his feet and stands by the door._

"_What's wrong?" Maya asks._

"_Uh . . . Maya, I need to tell you something." He hesitates. Maya stands slowly and waits for him to speak again. "You're mom and I are dating."_

_Maya's eyebrows raise and she lets out a forced laugh. "What?"_

"_Your mom and I are dating." Shawn repeats. Maya's facial expression turns to anger and confusion._

"_What do you mean?" She questions. "How long has that been going on?"_

_Shawn frowns. "I don't know . . . A while -"_

"_A while?" Maya interrupts. "_A while_? N - N- N - N - N - N - N - No. You don't get to do that!" She points her finger at him and Shawn's eyebrows come together._

"_Oh?" He says. "And who are you, Miss Maya, to tell me who I can and can't date?" He walks up to her and they now stare at each other._

"_She's my mother! The one who left me! I hate her!" Maya spits. "And if you really care about me like you say you do, than you would too!"_

"_Maya, you have to give your mom a chance -"_

"_No, I don't!" Maya starts to head to her room._

"_Don't you walk away from me young lady! Get back here!" Shawn's voice rises. It's the loudest he's ever aloud his voice to get with stops in her tracks and she slowly turns, a sour look on her face._

"_Yes, Shawn?" Maya says through her teeth. Her voice drips of venom and hatred._

"_Maya," Shawn says. "I am your _father_, and I would appreciate it if you refered to me as your father -"_

"_No." Maya growls. "You aren't my father. I don't even know why you care so much!"_

_Shawn feels his blood boil. "Maya -"_

"_If you think that you just letting me stay with you and you thinking I'm actually your daughter will makeup for dating my mother - the one person I truly hate - than you have another thing coming -"_

_Shawn raises his hands in the air. "You know what? I don't need this! I'm dating your mother and that's final -"_

"_Great you want the father of the year award?" Maya retorts. "You're not even my real father and you never will be! Just because you're with my mom doesn't mean I am your kid! I hate you!" The last line cuts through Shawn's heart and he feels like she said it just out of anger, but he couldn't control his anymore._

"_Fine!" He yells. "You don't want me to be the dad you never had, fine! But have a wonderful life, kid!" He starts to head out the door when he hears her voice make one more comment._

"_You too trailer trash!" _

_Shawn slowly turns and looks at a tear filled Maya, who had her arms over her chest and was trying hard not to cry, and he looks at her with watery eyes. He swallows the huge lump in his throat before he turns and leaves into the frosty New York City night._

Maya stares at Angela, arms crossed over her chest as she walks forward towards her. "Angela Moore?" She says. "I've heard stories about you."

Angela shifts on her feet uncomfortable. "Oh . . . Well, I hope they were good." She half heartedly jokes. She sees Maya's gaze doesn't fade and she swallows slowly. "Um . . . So, what's your name?"

"Maya." Maya says. "Maya Hunter." Maya knew that lying about her last name wouldn't do much damage, but she didn't trust this woman, for whatever reason. Angela seemed nice, but Maya knew her connection with Shawn and she felt very protective in this moment.

"Are you and Shawn related?" Angela's voice drips of sweetness.

"I'm his daughter." Maya says without taking her gaze off of Angela. "He's my dad."

"Was that woman your mother?" Angela continues to question.

"Yeah," Maya answers. "She is."

"Oh . . ." Angela swallows. "I hate to intrude . . . But would you mind if I got a few minutes alone with Shawn?" Maya continues to stare at the woman.

"Go ahead." Maya says. She ducks out of Angela's way and quietly waits in the waiting room.

"Hey, Shawn." Angela hesitates and steps closer as the door closes behind her. "Long time no see . . ." Angela stands at the foot of the bed and frowns. "Shawn . . . I'm sorry I never came back. I'm sorry that I . . . I'm sorry for a lot of things, but I said I was just going to hurt you when I told you I loved you . . . And remember how we said to just say I love you instead of saying goodbye . . . Well what do I say to you now?" A tear falls down her face as she stares at an almost lifeless Shawn. "I think . . . Although I haven't been around much, I'm going to be a lot more sorry for that little girl if you end up not fighting anymore. You were the best person I ever met . . . And I bet you that that little girl out there will be crushed if you end up leaving . . . So don't leave. For everyone here, don't leave."

Shawn stays silent in his for ever going sleep. Maya walks in slowly behind Angela and says, "I'm the reason he's in here. My mom told me that I shouldn't blame myself . . . But I do." Maya's words come off in a sour honesty. Angela turns and slowly faces the girl. "I found out that Shawn was with my mother and I didn't like that . . . I said that just because he was dating my mother doesn't mean that he's my father -"

"But seeing him like this, you realize that you were wrong and he's more a father to you than ever." Angela finishes for Maya.

"Yeah . . . How'd you guess that?" Maya was overall confused and shocked at how Angela could read her so well.

"Let's just say, I know a thing or two about loving your father. I love mine . . . And I know you don't mean what you said about him when you got in that fight. You love him right here and now in this moment. That's all that matters." Angela smiles.

Maya looks at her baffled and then opens her mouth to speak. "Thanks . . ."

Angela nods. "I better get going. I might stop by later, I hope that's alright."

Maya nods and watches as Angela leaves. Maya starts to bite her lip and she looks back at Shawn. She needed to get away, and she knew just where.

Maya had learned to drive a while ago, and the drive from New York to Philadelphia wasn't that long. The pulled into the driveway of the house and walked up to the door. She hesitates before knocking and the door slowly opens.

"Maya?" Alan looks surprised at the little girl. "Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?"

"I left . . . Can I come in?" Maya asks. Alan nods and steps aside.

"So, uh, what brings you by, Maya?" He asks as they enter the kitchen where Amy is making a salad.

"Maya, my, what a nice surprise?" Amy gives a loving smile and continues to make food. "Are you hungry? Can I get you anything to drink?"

Maya shakes her head. "I'm okay . . ."

Alan sits at the table. "So . . . Is everything okay?"

"Yeah . . . Is Mr. Feeny around?"

"Um . . . Yes. He's just across there -"

"I'll show her!" Eric says as he rushes down the stairs. Alan sighs loudly. "Go ahead," he says in a defeated voice.

"Com'on Maya!" Eric grins. Maya follows Eric to the back yard and Eric stands at Mr. Feeny's back door.

"Mr. Feeny?" Eric calls. Nothing could be heard. "Mr. Feeny?" Still nothing.

"FEH - HE - HE - NAH! FEEENYYYY!" Maya jumps at Eric's loud burst of voice. Mr. Feeny comes stumbling out of his house and gives Eric a harsh look.

"Yes, Mr. Matthews?" Mr. Feeny groans annoyed.

"Maya, advice, help, you know the drill." Eric instructs before he heads back to his house.

"Miss Hart." Mr. Feeny says. "I'm surprised to see you here."

Maya walks and stands on the other side of the fence. "Where else would I be?"

"Well, with your father." Mr. Feeny frowns. "I'm sorry for what happened to Mr. Hunter. I hope he'll make a quick recovery."

"Me too . . ."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Um . . . Just needed to get away." Maya sighs.

"I understand . . . But," Mr. Feeny gives a soft smile. "If I may, I'd suggest going back to Mr. Hunter. He'd be worried sick if he realized his daughter wasn't there when he woke up."

"If he wakes up."

"Miss Hart, Mr. Hunter is one of the strongest people I know. He's faced a lot, and I'm sure he'll pull through. Always has." Mr. Feeny says.

Maya gives a crooked smile and sighs. "Thanks, . That was . . . Helpful."

"Just doing my job, Maya."

"Is he going to wake up anytime soon?" Riley asks Dr. Jensen back at the hospital.

"We can only hope for a miracle." Dr. Jensen responds. Maya walks into the room and Riley turns.

"Maya!" She hugs her friend tightly. "Where did you go?!"

"Don't worry . . . Your old man give me a detention for what I did to Missy?"

"No . . . Everyone's at home right now. They said they'll come as soon as they can . . ." Riley tells her.

Maya nods and walks into Shawn's room. "I just need a minute alone." Riley nods and leaves her friend alone.

Maya takes her regular place and looks at Shawn, taking his hand in hers. " Hey . . . Listen, about that fight we had . . . You are my dad. I may not like you dating my mom right now, but you are my dad. I'm sorry I didn't see it before but you are my father and I'm your daughter. I'm sorry I didn't see it . . . I'm sorry I made you leave and I'm sorry that I'm not making things easy for you. But . . . But you have to wake up so we can fix all that . . . You're not done here. You're not done being my dad. So . . . Just get better, okay?"

Tears fall down her face and she rests her forehead on their clasped hands and she lets out a sad sob.

"Okay." A weak voice says.

Maya slowly looks up and sees Shawn staring at her. "D - Dad?"

"Hey," Shawn's voice is quiet and tired. "since when did you start calling me dad?"

Maya can't help but laugh and she jumps from her seat and hugs him. He smiles in the hug and tries to hug her the best he can. Maya pulls away from the hug and looks at Shawn. She swallows before pulling him in for another hug, a bright smile on both their faces.

**Hi everyone! :) So, this is not the end of the story. I was actually planning to continue. Also, I forgot to adress that Maya and Riley are juniors in the story, about ready to be seniors in high school. Sorry, I forgot to mention that. Anyway, I'd like to say a big thank you to all the reviews and I really wish I could reply to all of them. I really enjoy reading them and I love to read feedback on the story. Thanks so much!**

**Thanks,**

**hml1999 :D**


	5. What Do You Need?

"_So, Katy, tell me about yourself." Shawn smiles as they exit Maya's school. _

"_Well . . ." Katy frowns puzzled as she tries to think of something intriguing to say. "There;s not really much to tell . . . I'm not really an interesting person."_

_Shawn rolls his eyes. "C'mon Kate. I'm sure there's lots of things you can tell me about you." He tells her as they head into the bakery. "When's your birthday?"_

"_Next question," Katy says as they sit at a table, brushing the question aside. Shawn laughs._

"_Okay . . . Than what made you decide that you wanted to come on a date with me?" Shawn folds his hands together and stares at the woman with a sly smirk. Kate gives a nervous laugh, but stays quiet. "Oh c'mon, there's got to be a reason."_

"_Well . . . Since Maya's dad left, I had been working at the diner all these years, coming home to pancake mix all over my arms, and I hadn't thought about dating." Kate explains. "Usually when I tried Maya would always get mad and yell at the guy . . . But I feel like you're different. You get her. You understand her better than I do and I'm her mother. You're good for me . . . I'm just not sure I'm good for you." Kate's voice quiets down as a waitress takes their order._

"_Kate," Shawn sighs. "I had my fair shares of relationships, and believe me, in the short time I've known you I really like you. The reason _I _came on this date with you is because of that reason." He looks her in the eye and smiles. "You can be good for Maya, and you're good for me. You just gotta give this a chance, that's all."_

_Kate looks at Shawn and gives a crooked smile. "I suppose . . ."_

"_So you're an actress?" Shawn smiles as their orders arrive. Kate nods and listens as Shawn talks again. "When did you decide you wanted to be one?"_

"_When I was little. I don't really have a career in acting anymore."_

"_Maybe you can be on the Cory and Shawn show." Shawn jokes, but he only receives a confused look by Maya's mother. Shawn clears his throat nervously and leans back in his chair. "Inside joke."_

"_So, Shawn, do you have any kids?" Kate asks. Despite knowing each other a while and Kate letting Maya stay with Shawn, she didn't really know anything about him. Her first thought when she saw him was that he certainly was good looking, and that's about the only thing she remembered thinking, but now she wanted more than just good looks in a man. She wanted someone who could love Maya enough for the both of them. She saw what she wanted in Shawn. _

"_Nope." Shawn says flatly. "But I want to someday."_

"_Well," Kate stabs at her dessert. "It isn't easy, I can tell you that."_

"_Well, Maya's a handful but I think I'm doing okay."_

_Kate smiles softly. "I still can't thank you enough for taking her in. She really needed you." Shawn just stares at her. Kate feels a blush come to her cheeks. "What?"_

"_I know we keep talking about Maya, and I know you love her to death, but what do you need Katy?" _

"_What?" Katy was baffled by the question. "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean," Shawn sighs. "You keep talking about Maya and how she really needed me, and right now Maya's got what she needs at the moment. What do you need?"_

"_I - I don't need anything -"_

"_Yes you do." Shawn interrupts. "Everyone needs something to be happy. What do you need?" He repeats for a final time._

_Kate stares at him, tears filling her eyes. "I need Maya to be happy. I need to be happy. I need someone who can make us happy . . . We need you . . . _I _need you."_

_Shawn nods. "Well," he hesitates to speak. "I need you too."_

_They share a gaze, their hearts both beating nsync. They were quiet, letting the loud silents fill the sweet scented room. _

"_Since when did you need me, Mr. Hunter?" Katy sniffs._

"_Since we both found someone we'll love until the end of time." Shawn's words make her melt inside. He was referring to Maya, they loved her no matter what, and they would need each other, because together or not, they were her parents, whether for moral support or none at all. They needed each other, just as Maya needed them in her life._

_As Shawn walks Katy to her apartment, they hold hands and they never once let go. "Well, this is my door." Katy says as they stand in front of the crummy apartment door._

"_Yeah . . ." Shawn exhales, shoving his hands in his pockets. _

"_Yeah." Katy smiles. _

_They lock eyes once more and she feels Shawn cup her face with his hand. The heat between them makes Katy want to scream, like she was being set on fire. She watches as Shawn swallows nervously and begins to lean in. His lips meet hers in a soft innocent nature. His lips dominate hers in a strange gesture as the two continue the intimate action. He pulls away all too soon, even though both gasp for breath, and he stares down at her._

"_I should get back to Maya." He whispers. Katy nods as he places a soft kiss on her forehead before telling her goodnight and walking down the hallway._

_Katy leans against the wall and stares at the ceiling, wishing he had taken her with him._

"Well, Shawn, you look a million times better!" Cory comments to his friend. Shawn was still in the hospital with a broken arm, and Katy and Maya were supposed to take him home today. The Matthews stood in his hospital room, all smiling at him, while he sat in his bed with Katy and Maya each on his side.

"Thanks, Core." Shawn wincs. Cory and Topanga smile at the trio in the bed and they slowly slip away, Auggie falling asleep in Riley's arms. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." Riley whispers before turning and following her family. It had been a short visit, but Maya found that the short visits were sometimes the most meaningful.

"Ow! Ow! OW!" Shawn winces as Maya and Katy help him to his apartment. He plops down on her bed and exhales loudly. "Ow." Maya laughs at him and Katy just gives a small smile. "Is there anything we can get you?" She asks.

"No . . . I'm okay for now." Shawn frowns.

"Doctor said your arm should be good to go in about two weeks." Maya tells him. Shawn nods and sighs. "I'll . . . Go finish my homework."

Once Maya leaves the room, Kate looks at Shawn in awe. "You got her to do homework?"

Shawn shrugs in response.

"Shawn, are you sure you're okay?" Katy asks.

"Of course, Kate. I just don't like looking forward to doing nothing all day."

"Honey, don't worry." Kate takes a seat next to Shawn. "You'll be better before you know it."

She stands up and leans over to kiss his lips softly. "I'm going to go make dinner. Is there anything you want?" Shawn shakes his head and closes his eyes, letting sleep over come him. She leaves the bedroom light on, before she slowly slips out of the room.

"So, I see you and Shawn are all comfy and cozy now." Maya says as she sits at the island in the kitchen.

"Maya -"

"Look," she interrupts. "I'm still not okay with this whole dating situation . . ." Maya thinks over carefully the words that are about to come flying out of her mouth. "He's my dad . . . And you're my mom. You make each other happy . . . So if you're happy, I'm happy."

Katy stares at Maya. "Well, thank you Maya. That's very sweet. I'm glad."

Katy continues to cook dinner while Maya does her homework. "So, how's school going?"

"Fine . . . Valentine's Dance is coming up."

"Are you going to go?"

"No." Maya looks at her homework and sighs.

"Why not? It sounds fun." Katy takes a seat across from Maya after she places a pot on the stove.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to go." Maya says coldly. Katy frowns and the two share a glance.

"We're going to have to work together to help your father get better. He needs us." Katy tells her daughter.

Maya looks at her mother and nods slowly. "Just like we need him."

**Hi! So I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I really hope you enjoyed it and I'd love to hear what you thought about Katy and Shawn's relationship. Angela will play a factor in it, don't worry. I was also trying to go for a bittersweet feeling with Katy. In a way, I feel bad for her and on the other hand I don't like her because she always ignores Maya. I feel like she is good to the soul, and possibly shy, and that if she was given a really good chance she could make things right with Maya. I feel like Shawn could help with that. I heard rumors that they might date in the new episodes coming up, but f they ever did this would be my take on it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for the reviews and thanks again so much!**

**hml1999 :)**


	6. Shawn Goes Into Protective Dad Mode

Maya listens as Riley tells a story while they walk through the subway, but she slowly drifts off into la la land. It had been two months since Shawn had been realised and it was going to be one more month until school let out for summer vacation. Today, Maya's mother would also be moving in with Shawn and Maya, and Maya had this deep fear of things going horribly wrong.

"Ladies," Farkle smiles widely as Maya and Riley enter the classroom.

"What do you want." Maya rolls her eyes.

"Well," Farkle smiles. "As you both know, the at the end of the year dance is coming up and one of you lucky ladies gets to go on a date with this guy." He points to himself boldly and proudly.

Riley and Maya can't resist the laughter that passes their lips as they take their seats, ignoring Farkle and his goofy ways.

Lucas leans closely to Riley's ear. "Can I talk to you after class?"

Riley looks stunned, but manages to nod slowly.

"Alright," Cory says at the front of the class. "Today, we have a new student. Will you please greet Mr. Andrew Hannigan." A boy with brunette hair walked in. His eyes were a hazel color and they were covered by a pair of glasses. Almost as shocking, when he walked into the room the air suddenly got thicker and harder for Maya to breath, and when she looked at the new guy his eyes were directly on her. Maya and Andrew make eye contact, and he holds her gaze. She tries to look away, but she feels she can't.

"Maya, would you like to have Mr. Hannigan sit by you?" Cory asks. Maya shakes her head slowly. Andrew walks towards Maya and she feels her heart stop. Cory goes on with his lectures while Maya feels Andrew's eye on her. She slowly glances out of the corner of her eye and sees Andrew gazing at her. The bell finally rang and students were realised for lunch.

"Maya, can you show Andrew around today?" Cory asks, to which Maya nods. Riley walked off to talk to Lucas while Maya waited outside the classroom door for Andrew.

"So, where are you from?" Maya asks once he walks out of the classroom, catching him off guard a bit. She didn't mean to come off as rude or anything, but she was eager to get to know this stranger.

"Oh . . . Philadelphia." He answers calmly. "My family and I just moved here."

"Well," Maya says as they walk the halls. "I hope you enjoy it . . . Do you have anywhere to sit at lunch?"

Andrew gives a small smile that makes Maya melt inside. "Oh . . . No. Would you mind if i sat with you?"

"No objections here." Maya smiles. As they walk into the cafeteria, she yells at herself mentally. Why was she acting like this with this one guy and why was she coming off like she had just been struck by cupid's arrow.

They take a seat and Maya frowns when she doesn't see Riley in her regular spot. "So, your Maya, huh?" Andrew smiles. "What's this place like? Any good things about it?"

"Not that I can think of." Maya frowns. "There's a good art program."

"You're into art?" Andrew smiles as he brings out his lunch from his bag. He starts to place out all of his lunch and starts to bite into an apple. "Do you paint or something?"

"I . . . Yeah . . . A little." Maya smiles. "What do you do?"

"Well . . ." Andrew swallows thickly, trying to think of something interesting to impress Maya Hart. Then, another thought comes to mind. How does one impress Maya Hart? "I'm into art. I never really had much of any other hobbies other than basketball."

"Wow, creative guy." Maya giggled.

"Maya!" A desperate Riley bursts into the cafeteria and she catches the new friends off guard. She yanks her friend right out of her seat and drags her over to the farest corner of the cafeteria.

"Riles," Maya says, a little irritated. "What's wrong?"

"Lucas just asked me out!" Riley pants, her eyes full of worry.

Maya stares at her friend. "W - Well, what did you say?" Maya's smile could not justify how happy she was for her friend.

Riley looks at the ground. "I . . . I don't know . . . I said yes - But I'm not sure I was supposed to - Maya what am I going to do?!"

Maya puts her hand on her friend's shoulders. "You're _not _going to freak out about this." Maya tells her. "You're going to go on that date and have fun."

Riley nods frantically. "Okay . . . I just have to stay calm." Riley takes a deep breath before seeing Lucas walk in. "AH!" Riley dashes out a nearby window and lands into a rose bush. "Ow . . ." Riley could be heard saying. Maya just shakes her head and sighs loudly.

"So, Maya," Andrew and Maya walk side by side on the sidewalk of New York. Lucas had offered to take Riley home to talk more about their conversation earlier that day. Maya could tell Riley wanted to get out of it by having Maya go with her, but Maya didn't want to be in an awkward situation, she had been in enough of those already, and Andrew was just nice enough to offer to walk her home. "Do you live in these apartments?" Andrew's eyes scale up and down the long apartment complex where Maya's apartment was.

"Yeah." Maya answers. She hesitates for a moment, thinking about inviting him in, but she doesn't want to know what Shawn will think - Let alone her mother. "Would you like to come in?" Maya wants to hit herself mentally for asking the question.

Andrew gives a small laugh. "Would that be alright?"

_No. _"Yeah, duh."

Together, they head into the apartment and enter the living room. Shawn and Katy are sitting on the couch watching tv and are shocked to see Maya with a boy. Shawn's eyes darken and Katy can feel her ears getting red.

"Maya," Katy is the first to stand as she gives a warming, fake, smile. "Who's this sweetheart?" She walks up to Andrew and he gives a small smile.

"Mom . .. This is Andrew Hannigan. He's new at school and he wanted me to show him around." Maya explains rather quickly. She sees Shawn stand up and cross his arms over his chest and give a protective look.

"Did he want you to show him around our apartment too?" His words make Maya want to run in her room and hide. She slowly feels her face start to heat up.

"Uh -"

"Mr. Hart," Andrew says. "I would never take advantage of your daughter like that." Katy and Maya's ears both get red at Andrew calling Shawn Mr. Hart.

"Mr. _Hunter_, Andrew." Shawn corrects, his gaze still strong. "And I suppose Maya just invited you here?"

"Yes, sir." Andrew answers. The air grows thick and Katy looks to her daughter, who was obviously embarrassed and looking like she wanted to run and hide, and then to Andrew, who didn't seemed fazed by Shawn's glances.

"Well," Katy claps her hands together. "Why don't you stay for dinner, Andrew?"

."No!" Maya and Shawn shout at the same time.

"Don't listen to them." Katy tells the teen. "They're just not used to having people over that's all."

"I could eat." Andrew blindly admits. "If that's alright?" The teenager looks to the blonde haired girl he met today and gives a small smirk.

"I guess." Maya sighs.

Once they were all seated at the table, Katy and Shawn sitting across from Andrew and Maya, their plates were filled and glasses half empty. "So," Katy begins, trying to lighten the tension. "You're new to the school, Andrew?"

"Yes, ma'am." He answers. "My family moved here from Philadelphia."

"Really?" Maya's mother smiles. "Shawn used to live there."

"Really?" Andrew smiles at Maya's father.

"Yeah." Shawn's voice is sour.

"Yeah." Maya buts in, trying to get her dad to lay off.

"Mr. Feeny talks a lot about you." The boy comments. This sparks Shawn's attention.

"He's still there?" Andrew nods in return. Shawn can't help but let a small smile play out of his face. "Huh . . . Feeny's still there." He looks off in thought and leans back in his chair.

"Yep!" Maya smiles widely, obviously faking her tone "What's for dessert, Mom?"

"Brownies, if that's alright." Katy stands up and opens the oven and the smell of brownies fills the already warm feeling room. "Andrew, would you like some?"

"Oh," Andrew frowns. "No thank you, ma'am. I can't eat chocolate."

Katy frowns. "That's too bad."

Katy places the brownies in the center of the table. "So," Shawn begins once again. "What do you want to do for a living, Andrew?"

"Um . . . Well -"

"He's good at painting." Maya says as she takes a bite of her brownie. "And basketball."

"You would have a great time with Mr. Mathews." Katy comments. Katy had never met Alan Mathews, but she had heard a lot about him from Shawn. "I think it's time to turn in though. Andrew, do you need a ride home or anything?"

"I think I'm alright, thank you." Andrew slowly stands and looks towards Maya. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Maya says softly. When Andrew shuts the front door Shawn isn't quick to stand up.

"IS he your boyfriend?"

"Shawn!" Katy hisses at the unexpectancy.

"No!" Shawn looks at Maya. "You just met the guy and now you're bringing him over for dinner? Honestly, Maya! He could have hurt you or something -"

"You're crazy!" Maya groans.

"Good!" Shawn groans. "Because if I wasn't, you could have gotten hurt by that . . . _Kid!_" He jabs his finger at the door and places his hands on his hips.

"He's a nice guy, Shawn!" Maya defends, standing up as well. "You can't just judge him on one meeting and we're just _friends_! I have a guy friend, it's not that big of a deal!"

"Yes it is!"

"I'm seventeen! I don't need you to -"

"Maya," Katy stands up slowly. "How about you go to your room?" Maya looks confused at her mother, but does do anyway. When she shuts her door, she slams it into the door frame, making the walls shake slightly.

Katy turns to Shawn, who's looking at the ground. "Shawn Patrick Hunter!" Katy's voice is full of disgust. "What has gotten into you?" Katy grabs the plates off the table and starts to put them away.

"The guy could've been insane! Who knows!" Shawn turns to face his girlfriend and sighs. "Kate, who does she think she is, bringing a boy home that she just met -"

Katy jerks her body around. "A friend, Shawn. A friend."

Shawn sighs. "That does not -"

"Look," Katy sighs. "It was unexpected, yeah, but Andrew seems like a really nice guy. He seems like he could be a really good friend to May . . . And you knew this was going to happen, when she would start to date, and now you're afraid that they'll actually end up together." Katy's truthful words make Shawn's eyes grow wide. "But for now, they're friends. Don't worry." Katy takes a step towards him. Her arms wrap around his waist and he holds onto her tightly, resting his chin on the crown on her head. "Every dad feels this way."

"You're right." Shawn exhales deeply. "I am afraid. She's my girl . . . I'll go apologize." Shawn unravels his arms from her, but not before kissing her lightly on the lips, and then he heads to Maya's room.

**Hi everyone, sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm so sorry if this is happening way to fast. I'm trying to slow down my writing, but I also hope that you enjoyed it. I'd love to hear your thoughts on Andrew. Soeaking of, I pictured Andrew looking like Chris Pine . . . Just because Chris Pine is amazing in my opinion hehe. Andrew will also be having a secret talent other than just playing basket ball and paiting, so stay tuned to see that also. Plus, in the next chapter we'll see more Riley and Lucas, and I'm going to try and capture their personalities the best I can. Lastly, please keep in mind that Maya and Riley are older in this fanfiction so please no weird feelings about the age. Lol. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed and I'd love to hear what you think.**

**Thanks and lots of love! :)**


	7. A Lot of Things Happening

"This is nice." Lucas smiles at Riley as they walk through the subway. IT had been about two weeks since Lucas had asked out Riley and she had finally convinced her dad to let her go. Riley hadn't heard much from Maya since yesterday when she had told Riley about a fight her and Shawn had the day Andrew came to school

"I still can't believe my dad let us do this." Riley blurts out, unwillingly.

Lucas chuckles. "Well," He looks down at her. "I'm just glad you were able to come. I couldn't have picked a more perfect girl to spend my day with." Riley feels her cheeks get red and she scans her brain to look for something cheerful, or at least interesting, to talk about.

"S - So, what do you think of Andrew Hannigan?" She smiles. "He seems to have taking a liking to Maya pretty well."

"Andrew seems nice . . . Simple," Lucas' comment is short but not in the least offensive. "Sometimes the simplest things can make the biggest impact on people." Riley glances at the teenaged boy. Riley always found Lucas to be a voice of reason, she found him to be a lot of things, but one of the things she found him at times was wise. He had that effect on people.

Riley giggles as they head into a near by diner. "You really have a way with words, don't you?"

"I've been told so." Lucas gives a crooked smile. They sit at one of the tables and they softly blush as they face each other.

"The . . . The weathers nice, don't you think?" Riley asks, trying to make some sort of conversation. Her body felt like it was being electrocuted and all she wanted to do was bounce off the wall until she felt calm enough to sit still. She had liked Lucas for a long time, and now here he was sitting across from her looking like a starving man that just found an apple tree. A part of her was excited, and yet, another part of her wondered why it took him so long to ask her out.

"Lucas." The way she said his name made him want to melt in his seat. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He smiles.

"Why now?" Her question is simple, but it was one of the hardest things he'd ever have to ponder over.

"Well . . ." He starts, knowing what she means. "I . . . You know I'm not the most outgoing person, even if people like to think I am, and . . . Everytime . . ." He swallows, struggling to breathe. "Everytime I'm around you . . . I just get so nervous and then I hit myself mentally because I never . . ." He trails off, a nervous wreck.

"It's okay." Riley says. "Take it one step at a time. You don't have to rush." He wants to hug her to death right there for understanding that he's just as nervous as she is, but he decides to continue, calmly.

He exhales slowly and leans against the table. "Riley, you are one of the most beautiful girls in our school. You're so sweet and elegant. You can be quirky, but that's one of the things that I like about you . . . And when I'm around you, I don't know. I lose myself and it's like I'm not even there anymore and I just gravitate towards you. I just not got the courage to ask you out because I'm always such a nervous wreck, but I hope that wherever this may lead, we'll have fun at the same time?"

Riley feels tears coming to her eyes and she sniffed loudly. When Lucas sees this, he stands up as fast as lightning and walks over to her side of the booth. He takes her face lightly in his hands and makes her look at him, wiping the tears away. "Riley, sweetheart, I'm so sorry -"

"It's not that." Riley sniffs. She looks into his eyes and gives a small smile. "No one's ever said anything like that to me before." Lucas' face softens at the girl.

He lets out a small chuckle. "You really are something else, Riley Matthews."

They sit there smiling as it started to rain lightly outside.

Across the city, Maya and Andrew were walking along the sidewalk to his apartment. Maya and Andrew had been getting closer as the past two weeks went on. Maya and Shawn had made up, which was good in Maya's opinion. She had said that they were going to his house to study, which was true, but Maya was also going to meet Andrew's family.

Andrew open the apartment door slowly and called, "Mom? Mom, I'm home."

A woman came into the room and smiles. She starts to sign something with her hands and Maya watches as Andrew watches. He starts to sign something back and Maya felt a little uncomfortable at the notions.

Andrew turns to Maya. "Maya, this is my mother." Andrew starts to sing while he speaks. "Mom, this is Maya. The girl I told you about."

Andrew's mother nods and makes a notion with her hands. She opens her mouth to speak and Maya's heart breaks a little when she hears her struggle to speak. "It's . . . Nice . . . To . . . Meet . . . You . . . Maya."

Maya smiles at the woman. She woman was quite beautiful. Andrew's mother had long brown hair that flowed down her back and big blue eyes. She wore a nice suit, like ones Mrs. Matthews wears, and she wore high heels.

"Mom," Andrew signs again. "Maya and I are going to my room." Maya watches as Andrew's mother nods and Andrew leads her through the apartment.

The apartment was nice and tidy, without a speck of dust anywhere, and the room filled with a vanilla fragrance.

"Is she . . ." Maya begins once she hears the door close.

Andrew sighs and nods slowly. "Yeah. She's deaf, you can say it Maya. No harm, no foul. She doesn't have hearing, that doesn't mean she doesn't have a mind."

"Oh." Maya says. She looks around his room and sees that it's just as neat, but the scent smelled of Andrew. Maya wanted to take in the scent for the longest time, but Andrew walks over to his window and opens it. Grey clouds could be seen. "How did she become deaf?"

Andrew looks back at her and his eyes become suddenly darker. "Um . . . She was born that way . . . My brother should be home soon." Maya smiles at the thought of Andrew having a brother. She can't say why, but she just does. Andrew sits in the window and looks out of it. "So, what's your family like?"

Maya lets out a deep sigh. She walks over and seats by him. "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know . . . Anything, really." Andrew looks at her and smiles.

"That's helpful." Maya tone goes serious and her eyes grow almost as dark as Andrew's. "My dad left my mom when I was little and . . . Then Shawn came around and he kind of saved my mom and I. Ever since an accident happened, he and my mom have been inseparable and he's been like a dad to me."

Andrew nods understandingly. "I'm guessing your dad didn't take a liking to me very much, huh?" His voice has insecurity scribbled all over the tone.

"He likes you . . . He just doesn't like the fact that I'm hanging out with a guy as a friend." Maya explains. She was going to elaborate, but a loud crash came from the living room of the apartment.

"Arnie!" Andrew's mother was heard yelling. Andrew stood up quickly and walks out of the room, leaving Maya paralyzed in her place.

"Arnie, come here!" Andrew could be heard. A little boy, maybe ten, runs through Andrew's room and spots Maya. The boy had the same hair color as Andrew and the eyes of Andrew's mother.

He starts laughing and smiling at Maya. Maya gives a small smile and is caught of guard when the boy runs up to her. He starts to stroke her long blonde locks and smiles. "Pretty . . ." He whispers. Andrew is steps into the room and frowns.

"Arnie, come on, buddy." Andrew slowly pries away Arnie's fingers from Maya's hair. Andrew bends down towards Arnie's height.

"She's pretty, Andy!" Arnie smiles, placing his thumb in his mouth.

"Yeah, she is." Andrew gives a soft smile at his brother. "Why don't you go see if Mom needs any help in the kitchen, okay?"

"Are - Are we gonna have . . . Have . . . Jello?" Arnie beams.

"Yep, buddy." Arnie starts to clap his hands and stomps his feet and he soon leaves the room, leaving Andrew and Maya in an awkward silence. "He has autism." He doesn't look her in the eye as he says it. "We found out right after my dad left us . . . Stupid son of a gun."

Maya feels a frown upon her lips. "Andrew . . . Do you want to -"

"No." Andrew sighs, taking his place by her. "I'm good. I'm sorry about Arnie though. When he sees something pretty he just can't keep his hands off of it."

"My hair isn't the only the pretty in the world." Maya comments.

Andrew stares at her. "You're right. It isn't the only thing pretty in the world, because my world revolves around you, Maya Hart." His cheesiness makes Maya burst into laughter and Andrew can't help but break out into a grin. "Let's go eat dinner."

"Hi," Angela greets as she stands in Maya's apartment doorway. Katy swallows harshly as Shawn slowly places his hands on her hips and gives Angela an awkward smile. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Shawn is silent for a second. "No . . . Not at all. Please, come in Angela." KAty and Shawn step aside and Angela slowly makes her way into the apartment.

"I'm sorry this is bad timing . . . But I just wanted to see how everyone was doing." Angela turns to face the couple, feeling her heart break a little at the sight of them together. She remembers the last time she saw Shawn in the hospital, and she remembers almost running into Katy. "I know it's not my place - But how's your daughter - Maya, right?"

"Why do you need to know about Maya?" Katy suddenly says. "Has she been in any trouble?" Worry now fills her voice.

"No . . . It's just . . . I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come." Angela quickly makes her exit, leaving Shawn and Katy both confused on what just happened.

"What just happened?" Shawn looks to his girlfriend as she closes the door.

"I think Angela's worried about Maya. Maybe we should call her and -"

The front door opens and Maya marches in, drenched in rain. "Maya?" Katy looks at her daughter confused.

Maya looks at her parents as if nothing happened. "Hey, guys."

"Maya, what happened sweetpea -"

"If it's that Hannigan guy -"

"Shawn."

"Sorry, Kate."

Katy looks to the teenager. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Maya answers. "I just went to Andrew's and met his family."

"What were they like?" Shawn asks.

Maya clears her throat. "Well . . . His mother is deaf, his brother has autism, and his dad wants nothing to do with them." Her words are harsh, but she feels pain and agony for the Hannigan family, and she doesn't know why. She heads to her room and quickly changes.

Around eleven o'clock, when Katy was fast asleep, Shawn knocks on Maya's bedroom door. "Maya? Can I come in?"

The door opens slowly and Maya is standing there, sleep in her eye. "What are you doing?"

"Listen," Shawn's voice is hushes and quiet. "I need to ask you something."

"Okay?" Maya heads into the kitchen and grabs a glass of water while SHawn follows her. "What's that?"

Shawn sits down at the island and hesitates. "I'd like your blessing to marry Katy."

**Hi everyone, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to give each 'couple' a little bit of a moment, and I'm sorry if the Angela one is a little confusing, but she will come into play much later. I really hope you're liking Andrew and I hope you take a liking to his family. I actually do know a bit of American Sign Language (ASL) and I actually do have an autistic brother. Yesterday was actually our 16th birthday. Anyway, I hope you did enjoy and I got the name Arnie from What's Eating Gilbert Grape as a little homage to eat, or easter egg. I suggest you watch the movie if you haven't seen it and I hope you won't be dissapointed in it. Anyway, I'd love to hear your thoughts and please let me know what you thought. :)**


	8. Five Times A Day

"I don't know Riley." Maya says as the two best friends sit in their special windowsill. The two friends had been talking about this moment ever since Maya's fourteenth birthday, and now, Maya wasn't so sure whether she could handle it or not. "What if she just drives him away like my dad -"

"Remember what Shawn said, Maya." Riley gives a faint smile. "You have to love the parent that stayed. Your mom loves Shawn, and Shawn loves your mother . . . But you know SHawn won't propose to your mom without your blessing, because you mean that much to him. Shawn needs to know that you're ready for them to move on in that step in their life."

Maya ponders over Riley's long meaningful advice, nodding her slowly in thought. "You're right, Riles . . . But are they ready? Are they ready for a new world? I mean," she pauses. "They're basically married, but being boyfriend and girlfriend is a lot different than being married."

"Well," Riley leans back against the window. "You're going to have to let them figure that out for themselves. The world of marriage is scary, but it's also one of those things beautiful things."

"How do you know?"

"Just look at my parents and how far they've come." Riley grins. "Your parents love each other. It's your choice Maya, and I hope you make the right one." She stands up and pats her friend on the shoulder. Maya stands and faces her friend and gives a faint smile. Riley gives her friend a tight hug and smiles brightly.

"Thanks, Riles." Maya turns and leaves, and as she does, Auggie walks into the room. Maya slowly steps around, giving him a small smile, and Auggie looks to his older sister.

"Where's Maya going, Riley?" He asks.

Riley sighs loudly. "To go face a new world."

* * *

><p>"Shawn?" Maya walks into her apartment slowly, wishing to give her father her answer. Shawn appears from his bedroom window with his laptop in his hand.<p>

"What's up, kiddo?" Shawn gives a faint smile, much mirroring her own. "Something happened?"

"I have an answer for you . . . Is Mom around?" Maya's breath is short and Shawn notices.

"No . . . She's not." Shawn sets his laptop down. "How about we go for a walk?" Maya wasn't surprised by this offer. Shawn always knew when someone needed to get out of the house, and Maya and he were both in need of some fresh air.

They head off to the park, the nice warm air of summer in New York felt nice outside, and they sat on a park bench.

"Alright, kiddo." Shawn sighs. "Let me have it."

Maya looks at her adoptive father and swallows slowly. "I'm giving you my blessing." Shawn can't help but feel the smile come on his face. This had been something he had been longing for, and now Maya was giving him permission to have it. "But," That one word makes him uneasy and it makes his shoulders slump just a bit. Maya looks at him like a storm calming after the downpour. "If you hurt her, in anyway possible, we're having a talk, Mr. Hunter." She slowly breaks into a laugh and Shawn feels relief wash over him like a wave. He slowly starts to join in with her laughter.

"Yes, ma'am." Shawn smile.

"Can I see the ring?" Maya grins, eagar.

Shawn slowly reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a small red box. The red box is a beautiful red velvet color. It beams the colors of the beautiful summer and launches it into the atmosphere, it's beautiful regenerating off of it. That was just the beautiful box, and Maya could only wonder the beautiful gem Shawn had hand picked for her mother.

He slowly lifts the lid and reveals that marvelous treasure. The ring is simple and beautiful, a perfect match to Maya's mother. The band is a shiny silver, smooth, and absolutely capable of radiating a unknowing beauty. The diamond, that was the one thing Maya's eyes went straight to. It was like it was hand picked by Aphrodite herself. The beautiful stone shined in the summer light.

"It's beautiful." Maya's voice is barely over a whisper. Shawn slowly closes the lid and looks towards the young teenager.

"I hope she likes it . . ." They both watch across a lake of ducks. A father duck, mother duck, and two baby ducks are seen swimming across the clear water. The two stand up and they walk home.

* * *

><p>Shawn walks up to that familiar white fence and hesitates. He hears a door behind slam lightly.<p>

"Shawn?" Eric's voice is heard behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Shawn turns to see his old friend. "Hey, man." He smiles. "Just . . . Came here to get a little advice."

"Yeah." Eric looks at him. "I heard you might be proposing. How's my niche doing?"

Shawn looks down at the ground and laughs. He slowly nods and looks up at the older man. "Niece." He corrects. "And she's doing fine. Being Maya . . . How's life treating you?"

"Eh. Can't complain." Eric shrugs. "Life's good."

"Sure is." Shawn agrees. "I haven't heard from Jack or Rachel in a while . . ." His mind wanders towards his half brother and his old friend, thinking of what they'd say when they heard he was going to propose to Katy tonight.

"Yeah. I haven't either." Eric looks at him. "I'm inviting to the wedding right?" His question makes Shawn laugh and blush all at the same time.

"She hasn't even said yes yet."

"YEah . . . But she will . . . Hey, I call dibs on being the best man."

"Eric, you can't call dibs -"

"Too bad. I did." Eric's watch beeps and he quickly looks at his wrist. "I gotta go to work, but if you ever stop back by again, let me know and we can hang out. See ya."

"See ya." Shawn's voice is quiet. His head follows as Eric leaves and he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Hunter." Mr. Feeny's voice is heard behind him. Shawn turns slowly and looks to see the man standing there with a warm smile.

"Hey, Mr. Feeny." Shawn steps closer to the gate.

"Hello, Mr. Hunter." Mr. Feeny now stand divided by the fence. "I hear you're planning to propose to Miss Hart;s mother?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Well, I'm very happy for you . . . But usually, you come to me on the occasion of needing advice. Now, what may I help you with?"

Shawn looks down and swallows thickly. "I'm scared."

"Of?"

"How this is all going to work . . . Katy . . . Maya . . . Marriage. I mean, how do I know Katy and I are ready? Maya's almost out of high school and she'll be leaving us soon. Then, Katy and I won't have her to look after and what if we're always going to be at each other's throats? What if . . . What if we end up splitting up and we end up hurting Maya?"

"Mr. Hunter . . . Marriage is one of the most beautiful things in the world, and yet it's also one of the most frightening. Truth is, you're never going to know when you'll be ready. The world is a huge place and you're never going to be prepared for it. We just have to go one step at a time, and face it head on, all the while loving it at the same time." Shawn looks the man and sighs.

"So, you're saying I should propose to Katy, no matter how scared i am . . . And face the challenges that come with it?" Shawn repeats Feeny's answer back towards him in a simpilar way.

"Exactly, Mr. Hunter." Mr. Feeny gives a warm smile. "I wish you the best of luck to you, Mr. Hunter, and I hope everything works out. I look forward to getting an invitation." The man turns and leaves the younger man smiling at little.

* * *

><p>"Hunter, why'd you bring me here?" Katy questions as they walk towards the entrance of one of the most famous diners in New York, The Nile. Shawn had come straight home after his talk with Feeny and had made Katy dress in her best. While she got dressed, Shawn dressed in his tux and tamed his hair the best he could. He even had extra time to call Cory and ask for a little more advice.<p>

Katy was dressed in a red velvet dress, the color much resembling the ring box Shawn had showed Katy, and her hair was curled beautifully down her back. Her red high heels made her eye level with her boyfriend and she wore red lipstick to match.

"I just thought, you know, you worked so hard I might as well take you out." Shawn smiles. "You deserve it anyway."

"I hardly think I deserve anything anymore." Katy says as they take a seat.

"Katy," Shawn frowns, reaching his hand across the table. He takes her hand in his and softly strokes her knuckles with his thumb. "I love you. Can we just enjoy a night to ourselves. Please, babe?"

Katy gives that smile that Maya inherited and nods. "You're right, I'm sorry . . . So, there has to be a special something going on."

"What makes you say that?" Shawn smirks.

"Well, you're wearing a tuxedo, which you rarely do, and you seem nervous about something."

"I have a reason." Shawn smirks. The two enjoy their dinner and are soon walking through the park that he and Maya were at earlier that afternoon. Thunder clouds roar over them and rain starts falling "Dang!" Shawn groans as raindrops hit them hard.

Katy laughs at him. "It's fine Shawn -"

"No it's not . . . Katy, this wasn't supposed to happen like this. I was . . . It wasn't supposed to be raining -"

"What are you talking about Shawn? Baby, whatever it is, we can go find some place dry and we can wait for the storm to pass." Katy says. Shawn looks at her and sighs loudly.

They were getting drenched on and now his proposal was going to be ruined.

Shawn looks to her, all drenched in rain, and decides now is as good of time as any.

"Katy," He sighs. His voice is soft as he places his hands on her hops. "I know that I'm not the richest guy, and I know I'm not the brightest . . ." Shawn swallows and feels himself get a little emotional. "But you make me forget all of that. You make me feel . . . So good about myself and so loved that I can't even think of living my life without you." Katy feels tears rise to her eyes and she feels her heart start to swell as she listens to him continue, looking up at him. He leans his forehead against hers, their breath visible as he tries to finish in the icy weather.

"I love you, Katy. I love you, and I love Maya. You've both taught me that it's possible to be loved . . . And . . . Well, love is that most amazing, rare, and precious thing in the whole world. I've never loved anybody as much as I love you. I'm in love with you, Katy." Shawn looks to Katy, who now has thick tears down her cheeks at the touching words.

Katy sniffs slowly. She hesitates before asking her own question. "And how many times have you fallen in love?"

"At least five times a day." Shawn answers. "Every time I look at you."

Katy's eyes widen in shock as she watches the man in front of her bring out a red velvet box from his shirt pocket. He steps away from her a little and her head follows as he gets down onto one knee.

"Katy . . . Will you marry me?" Shawn's question booms in Katy's ears and she slowly finds the words taken out of her mouth. All she can do is place a hand over her mouth and shut her eyes tightly, letting tears fall. She doesn't dare look at the ring, she doesn't dare move, she just lets herself feel emotions. The emotions were painful, some romantic, and some just plain mean, but regardless, she feels them. She feels Shawn's arms wrap around her and place a kiss to her drenched hair . "Katy . . . You don't have to say anything that you don't want to -"

He stops in the middle of his sentence, when he sees Katy slowly open her eyes and remove her hand from her mouth. "I - If you marry me . . . You're just going to end up drowning with me."

Shawn looks at her and frowns. "Then we'll learn to swim."

Katy sniffs and lets out a soft cry at his words. "I . . . Yes." She whispers. Shawn seems somehow stunned by her answer. "Yes, I'll marry you, Shawn Hunter." They stare at each other, and then a smile slowly creeps onto both of their faces.

He leans down and cups her face softly and kisses her passionately. She breaks the kiss, giggling a little, and he slowly wipes her tears away with his thumb. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiles, before leaning in for another kiss.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed. Hehe. I got the quote, "You're just going to end up drowning with me . . . We'll learn to swim." From Mr. Nobody starring Jared Leto. It's a very good movie and I highly recomend it. I don't own anything on that. Also, I hope you enjoy the Boyce Avenue cover of A Thousand Years on the side. I wanted to pick a song that will kind of explain Shawn and Katy's feelings towards each other. I hope you enjoyed and I'd like to ask a question. Would you like to see Maya and Andrew more or Riley and Lucas more? I have big things planned for both couples, but I was just wanting some opinions. Thanks for the lovely reviews and you all know how to make me smile. Thanks!**


	9. Vaction Gone Wrong

It was Maya's favorite day of the year, the last day of school, and all she could do was stare at the clock in anticipation. Riley, Lucas, Maya, Farkle, and Andrew had all planned to take a road trip to the beach for the weekend down in Florida. Maya was still surprised that her parents let her go, let alone go without any adults. She was even more shocked that Mr. Matthews let Riley go, but she bet Riley probably did a lot of begging before the Matthews caved in.

At the moment, she was sitting in her desk in the last period of the day. She had planned to head right over to Andrew's house and then they'd head over to her house. The rest of the group would meet up there and they'd head off towards the beach without wasting a minute.

Finally, the bell rang and papers went flying, and Maya went flying down the hallways, ignoring the teachers yelling her to not run in the hallway. The summer air hit her and she couldn't be more happier. She rushed quickly down towards Andrews apartment and she was sure she'd him there herself at the rate she was sprinting.

Her knuckles rap against his apartment door as she tries to catch her breath.

"Mommy!" Artie could be heard from inside. "I'll get it."

The door opens and Artie is seen staring up at Maya. "Hey!" The child beams. "You're Andrew's princess lady friend!" Maya can't help but feel her ears heat up at his cuteness.

"Hey, squirt. Andrew here yet?" Maya smiles.

"Andrew!" Artie turns to call. "You're lady friend is here! You're lady friend is here!" He starts to get excited and he starts to jump up and down, almost shouting the sentence now. "You're lady friend is here!"

Andrew appears in the doorway and smiles at Maya and then to Artie. "Alright, buddy. I heard you. Why don't you go see if Mom needs any help making dinner."

"Oh . . . Okay." Artie's disappointment makes Maya's heart ache a little.

"So, you ready?" Maya smiles as he lets her in.

"Yeah." Andrew grins. "Just let me get a few things." He heads off to his room while Maya feels someone tug on her hand. She looks to see Arnie smiling up at her brightly.

"Pretty." He grins. Maya watches as Andrew's mother quickly rushes over to her youngest son and quickly pulls him away.

"I'm . . . Sorry . . . Maya." She speaks. Maya doesn't understand why she was apologizing. Andrew's mother's eyes were a pleading kind, as if she was pleading with Maya to not do anything hurtful to Arnie or anything. "He . . . Doesn't . . . Understand."

"It's fine, Mrs. Hannigan." Maya tells the older woman, and she hopes that she can understand her. Mrs. Hannigan stares at the younger girl and sighs. She steps forward and wraps Maya in an unexpected hug.

"Alright. Mom." Andrew walks into the room, a duffle bag over his shoulder and his glasses hanging loosely on his nose. Maya turns and looks at Andrew and Andrew smiles at her. He slowly taps on his mother's shoulder. His mother jumps and looks towards her son. As Andrew speaks, he once again signs to her. "We're going now."

Mrs. Hannigan gives a sad look and signs something. Andrew nods and he looks towards Arnie. "Take care of her alright?" He ruffles Arnie's hair and his little brother laughs in response. Mrs. Hannigan starts to sign something else and Andrew's face gets red. "We won't, Mom. We'll be safe, don't worry. I love you. Bye." Andrew leans in and places a soft kiss on his mother's cheek. Maya waves goodbye and she and Andrew start to head towards her apartment.

"Is she going to be okay?" Maya asks.

Andrew nods. "She's just worried about us . . . I heard your parents got engaged?" He seemed to want to change the topic quickly as they walk up the apartment stairs. Maya nods and she opens the door. Shawn and Katy are sitting on the couch. Katy's head was resting on Shawn's shoulder and Shawn's head rested lightly on her's, both sleeping peacefully. Maya wanted to laugh when she heard Shawn snoring a little bit.

"Dad? Mom?" Maya's voice jerks the couple awake and Shawn groans when he sees Andrew with Maya. Katy quickly stands up and clears her throat.

"Maya." Katy smiles. "I see you're ready for your trip." Her eyes shift between Andrew and Maya. "Where are the others?"

"On their way." Maya says as Shawn stands and stretches.

"We're clear on sleeping arrangements, right?" Shawn razes on eyebrow. "Boys in one room, girls in the other?"

"Yeah, Dad." Maya groans. The door opens and Riley, Farkle, and Lucas walk in. Farkle seems to be trailing behind Riley and Lucas as he sees them holding hands. He steps aside them to get a few of them and stands by Andrew, who is a lot taller than him. "We're going to go now." The teens turn to leave, but are stopped by Shawn.

"Wait." Maya turns and sees Shawn's arms open. "You gotta say bye, kid." Maya laughs and quickly gives her mother and father an embrace.

The teenagers leave and pile into an old van that Lucas was renting and they headed off down the streets of New York.

Maya and Riley sat in the middle of the old beat up van, their propped up onto the seats of the passengers and drivers seat. Lucas and Andrew took the front while Farkle was in the very back.

"This is going to be great." Maya smiles as she pulls out a map of how to get to their destination. "We're gonna party and just forget the world!"

"Well," Riley smiles shyly. "As long as we make sure to be careful." Maya rolls her eyes and laughs.

"Yeah. Sure." Maya puts her sunglasses on and their hair runs wild as the windows get rolled down. Lucas and Andrew glance back at the girls and start to laugh. The radio was blasted loud and the music flew out the window as they drove.

Maya could feel her heart racing. This was the most freedom she felt in ages. She knew that if this is what freedom was like, she wasn't going to know what would hit her when they got to Florida.

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" Farkle grins as they walk through the hot sand and up the white porch. The blue condo had two white doors, one leading to a room. The boys were in the right while the girls were on the left. They each entered and set their things down.<p>

There was one small kitchen, a bedroom with two beds, a master bedroom, a living room with a couch, and three bathrooms in each. The room was decorated to give off a more tropical feel. What caught Riley's attention was the back door, which were two glass sliding door, with a porch and a view of the skyline of the city.

"Wow!" Riley beams at the colors that generated off of the city buildings. "Maya, look at this!"

"No time, Riles. We gotta get in our swimsuits." Maya says, digging through her bag that was placed on her bed. "We're going to the beach."

Riley gulps at the thought of wearing swimsuits. She had never felt confident in her body, and now she was going to have to go out in front of strangers - And Lucas - and wear a swimsuit.

"Com'on Riles." Maya insists. "It'll be fun."

Riley gives up, a pout on her face, as she slowly walks towards her bag. This should be fun.

Maya and Riley's feet hit the hot sand and pretty soon the two best friends see the boys stepping off the porch.

Riley feels her cheeks heat up at the sight of her boyfriend. His toned body was tan and Riley had to tear her eyes away from his perfect body. She felt completely saddened now. Why would someone like him be with someone like her? Lucas walks up to her and smiles.

"Hey, you okay?" His arm wraps around her waist and she wants to run and hide at the close contact. Riley just nods her head rapidly and they start to head off towards the clear blue ocean in front of them.

"You look great." Andrew says cheekily, his eyes scanning Maya up and down, making her blush. He wasn't wearing his glasses, and she had to admit he looked amazing even without them. His muscular body had a few of the other girls on the beach staring at him.

She didn't know what he meant by her looking great. She was wearing a white bikini, and she had to be honest that she was a little self conscious. She soon shakes the feeling off and she playfully shoves him.

"Shut up." She laughs. He suddenly drops his bag and Maya takes off running playfully. "No!" She laughs as she tries to run through the sand, Andrew not far behind. The seventeen year old blonde ran right passed Riley and Lucas, who were just stepping into the cold water, and into the freezing ocean. Andrew ran right after her and caught her by her waist.

The two plummeted into the cold salt water and waves crashed over them. Maya shot up to the surface of the water and Andrew soon followed. "What the heck?" Maya laughs as she turns to face him.

Andrew and her stare at each other, treading water a second, before a huge wave crashes on them again. This time, Maya has a hard time breathing.

Water starts to pour into Maya's lungs and she can't open her eyes do to all the salt and it would only burn. Her fingers try to find something to grasp onto, but was failing. There was nothing.

"MAYA?!" She hears someone shout her name. She thinks its Riley, but she can't tell. Waves upon waves crash onto her body and she can hear her heartbeat booming in her head. She feels a pulse running throughout her body and she can feel her lungs failing her.

She finally gives up trying to fight the currents and lets her body relax, forgetting the world behind her.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?!" Shawn and Katy rush into the hospital where the teens waited. Riley, Lucas, Farkle, and Andrew stand in the waiting room. "Where is she?!" Shawn's words come out harsh and eagar.<p>

"She's in there . . . Uncle Shawn." Riley hesitates, and she had obviously been crying. Shawn and Katy share a glance and slowly walk into the hospital room.

Maya laid in a hospital bed, hooked up to IVs and her hair slightly drenched, looking as if it had been drying over the two hour flight. She was wearing a white bikini, which Shawn was angered about - But he'd worry about that later - and her skin looked a little paler than usual. She noticed Katy and Shawn right away and gives a soft smile.

"Hey."

"Hey?" Shawn's eyebrows come together, angered. "Hey -"

"Shawn -"

"Maya, what were you thinking?" He sounds angry, but his face is full of relief. "We told you to be safe and you almost drown? Maya, you need to be more careful -"

"I will be." Maya insists. "I'm an adult, I can handle it. Don't worry."

"Don't worry?" It was Katy's turn to step up. "Maya . . . We're going to worry, adult or not . . . You're still our daughter. We're going to worry . . . You just need to be more careful next time. We're just glad you're safe."

Maya looks down at the blanket that covered her. "You're right." She exhales loudly. "I'm sorry."

The couple stare at their daughter and then they both slowly walk closer to her, each giving her a hug one at a time. "No need to apologize." Shawn tells her. "It wasn't your fault. Just . . . Be careful, kiddo. We can't lose you."

The engaged couple heads out and sees Maya's friends standing in their places uneasy. Shawn glances around the room.

"Who pulled her out of the water?" Katy asks, reading her fiancee's mind.

Everyone looks to Andrew, who looks uneasy. "I did."

Shawn takes a step forward and the two men face each other. "Sir -"

Shawn yanks the younger man into his arms in a hug. "Thank you for saving her."

A throat clearing interrupts the moment, and the whole gang turns to see a man standing there. Katy's eyes widened and she marches up to him and slaps him.

"Katy?!" The man shouts, now angered. He holds his red cheek and Katy starts to yell at him.

"What are you doing here?!" She shouts, tears coming to her eyes. Shawn walks up behind her and and places his hands on her shoulders.

"Who are you?" The man asks.

Shawn straightens up a little and stares at the man. "I'm Maya's father, Shawn Hunter."

The man bursts out laughing. "That's good." He laughs. "Because, I'm her father."

"Wait a second . . ." Riley walks up to the man.

"I'm John Clutterbucket."

**Dun dun dunnn! *Runs away and hides* Hey eveyone . . . So I hope you enjoyed and sorry about he cliffhanger. I know, I'm a stinker. Anyway, what do you think is going to happen with Clutterbucket and Shawn? I just picked the name John randomly, so I hope that's not a problem. Anyway, let me know what you think in the comment section and I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter and where everythings going.**

**Thanks so much!**


	10. Because of You

"Clutterbucket?" Shawn's eyes grow dark.

"Yes, Mara's father." The man repeats. The man himself was no match for Shawn. He had a head of brown hair and certainly looked like a man Katy would have gone for, but the man laked something that Shawn had.

"What are you doing here?" Katy hissed. "You have no right to show up here and -"

"I came to check on Maya." Clutterbucket interrupts. Katy feels anger boil inside of her.

"You wanted to _check up _on her?!" Katy starts to get in his face and Shawn lets her. "After seventeen years you decide to show up?! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Her face is red with anger. "What about all those times she was sick?! What about all those times she was crying at night?!"

Clutterbucket looks at her fiercely. "I've heard about your mothering skills. I could say the same about you -"

Shawn grabs the man by his shirt and throws him against the wall. "Shawn!" He heard Katy say behind him. His eyes were red and he wanted to hurt the man.

"You don't deserve to be around Maya!" Shawn growls. "You left her and now you want to be around her?"

"I came here because I saw how irresponsible her 'parents' were!" Clutterbucket shouts. "Honestly! Katy didn't give a damn about her and you two let her almost drown! It's time I put my foot down and take her away -"

"She's an adult! She can make her own decisions and she's none of your concern! If you wanted to be her father and be in her life then you shouldn't have left a mother and her daughter alone!" Shawn shouts. Katy swallows. This is the angriest she's ever seen Shawn. Shawn backs off, letting Clutterbucket go, but he holds his gaze. "You're not getting near _my _daughter. Ever. So just turn around, and walk away."

Shawn turns away to walk back over to the group, when Clutterbucket makes another comment. "I'll leave . . . But you say Maya's an adult, so when she gets better, I'll let her make the choice of whether or not she'd like to see me." Shawn turns slowly and Katy takes his hand in hers, not wanting Shawn to run over and do something stupid to her ex - husband.

The gang watch as the man leaves, but they know that it won't be the last they'd be seeing of him.

* * *

><p>"You don't have to see him." Katy tells Maya as her daughter sits on the couch watching tv. It had just been this morning they'd flown in from Florida and Maya was released from the hospital. "Not if you don't want to."<p>

Shawn and Maya stand and block Maya's vision of the tv. "Maya. Listen, baby." Katy pleads. "He wants to take you away from us because he thinks that we're bad parents."

This catches Maya's attention. She turns the tv off and sighs. "I . . . I don't know. I want to see him, but at the same time . . . I don't know." She looks to her parents and sighs. "I need . . . I need to be alone." She stands up and heads to her room, shutting the door lightly.

"Shawn, what are we going to do?" Katy asks, looking up at the tall man.

"We can't do anything." Shawn sighs. "Other than make sure, that whatever Maya decides, we're going to be there for her."

Maya sits in her room, her knees pulled to her chest and her eyes tear stained. She looks towards her window and then to her bedroom door. She slowly opens the window and steps out onto the cold fire escape, making her own escape towards someone she knew she could help her.

"Maya? What are you doing here?" Andrew says as he lifts up his window to let her in. Despite the hot days, the night was freezing tonight. He quickly grabs her and helps her into his room. His hands rub up and down her shoulders. "You're freezing - Are you okay?"

Maya nods slowly. She sits down on his bed and sniffs. "I . . . I don't know."

Andrew sits down next to her. "Maya . . . Tell me what it is. Whatever it is, I can help you."

Maya lets a tear fall down her face and she buries her face into her hands. "Its my dad."

"Oh." Andrew says as he finally understands. "Do you need anything?"

Maya slowly looks up, a lump in her throat forming. "I . . ." That's when she breaks down and Andrew doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her.

"It's okay . . . It's okay, honey." He places a kiss on her head and strokes her hair slowly. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"It's . . ." Maya takes in a shaky breath. "He wants me to meet him again, but I don't know if I can handle it."

"Of course not. No one likes going through these kinds of things by themselves." Andrew tells her. He leans back against his headboard and she rests her head against his shoulder, her hand over his heart. She felt at home in his embrace and she sniffs once again.

"He's my biological dad though . . . He wants to take me away from Shawn and my mom . . . And I don't want that. I don't want to be near him . . . But at the same time I want him to answer all these questions I've had all these years." Maya explains. Andrew looks at her and sighs.

"Maya . . . If it were my dad I'd feel the same way. I never knew him either . . . But what do you really need to get closure? What do you need?" Andrew's last sentence hits her hard.

"I need to know why he left . . . And I need to tell him that after I see him, I never want to see him again . . . That Shawn is my father and I never want to be away from my family." Maya sits up and looks down at him. Andrew sits up on his elbows and their faces are a few inches apart.

"Okay . . . Then that's what you need." He whispers. His breath is minty and Maya loved his scent. "I'll even go with you if I have to."

Maya smiles slowly. "Thank you." She whispers. She soon finds herself asleep in Andrew's arms once again.

* * *

><p>Their fingers lock together as they stood on the steps of an apartment building. Andrew and Maya tence as the door opens and it opens slowly. A woman with long red hair opens the door.<p>

"Oh, hello." The woman smiles. "You must be Maya." Maya wants to run and hide at the fact the woman knew her. "I've heard so much about you. Please, come in."

The apartment was huge and fancy looking. Two other people, a boy and a girl, are seen reading and playing video games in the living room. The look up, the boy giving a friendly smile and the girl giving Maya an angry look. "Amanda, Jason, this is Maya. John's other daughter."

Amanda's eyes were on Andrew more than they were on Maya, and she seemed to look a little too long, making Andrew shift uncomfortably. Jason smiles brightly and walks up to Maya. He sticks out his hand and says, "Hi Maya. I'm Jason, nice to meet you."

Maya nods and Amanda stay on the couch, reading. Her eyes tear away from the teenaged girl when footsteps are heard entering the room. She knew this person without even knowing his name,

"Maya!" He beams, opening his arms for her. "Come give your dad a hug. For old times sake."

Maya stays in her place and crosses her arms over her chest. "I came to talk to you."

The man looks disappointed and sighs. He drops his arms saying, "Yes. I know."

"Don't let her, Dad." Amanda snickers.

"How about we go into the study, where it's a little more private?" The man suggests. Maya takes a deep breath and glances at Andrew and he gives her a small nod. Maya follows the man into the book covered room and takes a seat at his desk.

His place is behind his desk and she sits across from him. "My." He begins. "You truly are a beautiful young woman. You remind me so much of Katy when she was your age . . . Drink?" He holds up a glass of whisky, to which Maya shakes her head to.

"Where were you all those years?" Her question catches him off guard. He sighs loudly after pouring himself a drink. He leans back and folds his hands together.

"Maya . . . I left." He answers. "I left because . . . I wasn't ready to handle that kind of world. I wasn't ready to handle a baby . . . So, I left. I went to college and got married again. I had two beautiful kids and now I'm running a successful business."

"So . . . You chickened out and now you're crawling back because I'm older and not a child anymore?" MAya now stands, glaring at him. "You come crawling back because now that I'm older and an adult and you don't have to take care of me and you can just watch me go off and succeed? You come crawling back because now you know what you missed. You're coming to me because you are not a _man_!"

Clutterbucket stands up. "Maya, that's not true! I came crawling back because I saw how much of a screw up your mother and 'dad' are and you shouldn't be near that kind of influence!"

Maya's hand meets his cheek. "My parents are not the screw ups!" Her voice is loud. "Because of you, I blamed my mother for driving you away! Now, I'm starting to think she's better off without you! Because of you, I blamed myself for everything wrong that had to do with my mother and men! Because of you, my mother didn't know what to do until I was fourteen!" Maya's rage after all these years is now surfacing. "You're the screw up! You come back trying to tell my parents that they don't know how to raise me, well you weren't there for my whole life! You come and say that my parents are the screw ups, but because of you, because of _you_, I have those 'screw ups!' They're my parents . . . And let me tell you . . ." She takes a deep breath. "My parents are screw ups, but they're better parents in five seconds then you are ever going to be in your entire lifetime!" With that Maya marches to the door.

"Stay away from me, and stay away from my family." She slams the door in her face and drags Andrew out of the apartment.

**Second update today. I hope you guys enjoyed and I'd love to hear what you thought of it. Also, I picked the song Because of You by Kelly Clarkson because I feel like it really does fit Maya and her dad's relationship. Anyway, let me know what you think. Thanks. :)**


	11. A Girl Should Think Well Of Her Father

"_Who are you, buddy?" Katy asks angrily as a man sits across from her at the Nighthawk Diner. _

"_My names Shawn Hunter." The man answers, to which Katy's eyes grow wide. She leans back, her expression shocked._

"_Whoah." She says, a little out of breath. _

_Shawn looks confused and sits up straight a little more. "What do you mean, whoah?"_

"_You're the guy Maya doesn't stop talking about." Katy says, her hands now fiddling with a dish towel from her waitress skirt pocket. "The Matthews friend. You guys all went on a family weekend together." Katy further explains, her hands now back on the counter. Katy inhales deeply as Shawn listens once more. "She had a really good time . . . And I appreciate it. Thank you very much." Her voice has some sarcastic mark to it._

_Shawn makes a gesture with his hand, stands up, and with almost as much tone in his voice as Katy's, says, "You're welcome." He's now leaning on the counter slightly, waiting for a continuation to the conversation that was heading south rather quickly._

"_And," Katy says. "If you ever question my motherhood again I'll smash a plate over your head!"_

_Shawn doesn't seem fazed by the comment, but looks at her in a serious manner. "You know what, lady." His tone suggests annoyance. "You already don't like me, so I'm just gonna keep talking, okay? Today is Maya's birthday. What are you doing here since first thing this morning?!" His demand only makes Katy's blood boil._

_Who was this guy to come in here and start yelling at her? She didn't even know the guy and she had no idea what she had been through. He would never understand._

"_You're right." Katy says softly, wiping her hands on the same dish towel she had earlier. Her voice becomes more harsher now. "I don't like you at all." Shawn just nods his head a little, as if it was some kind of joke or something._

_He now stands up, ready to face this problem head on. "Do you think I wouldn't walk in here and talk to you like this if I wasn't so fond of your daughter?" His finger jabs the counter with almost every word._

_Katy wants to laugh at this guy. "Oh, you're fond of my daughter. Why don't you tell me your vast experience raising a child?!" Now the gloves were off._

_Shawn seems stuck now but answers. "I don't have any!" There voices are now louder and Katy was surprised people weren't stopping to look at what was going on. "But I know you don't work an extra shift at a diner and miss your daughter's birthday!"_

"_Mh - Hm. And you know this because you know so much about relationships?!" Her voice cracks a little as her sentence finishes._

"_I'm terrible at relationships!" The man admits._

"_I'm worse!"_

"_I don't wanna be!"_

"_Neither do I!"_

"_Well . . ." Shawn pauses. "Then we got something in common!"_

_Katy leans back and looks down at the counter before finally looking at him. "Look, my daughter likes having you around . . . But how can you stick around when every weekend she told me you go somewhere else?"_

"_I write about places, okay? That's my job." Shawn defends._

"_You can't just let Maya close to somebody who just leaves." Katy shoots back._

_Shawn seems anger by this. He leans in a little and his eyes grow a little dark. "Okay, first of all, I'm not a leaver, alright? I'm a stayer. I'm the one who gets left!" His hand hits the counter lightly and Katy feels a lump in her throat forming._

"_Well . . . We got that in common too." Katy's voice is soft and quiet at the new comment, and Shawn looks taken off guard a second. _

"_What do you mean?" His voice was now incredibly soft. "Maya thinks that you chased away -"_

"_I know what she thinks, it's her father." Katy says fast as her arms cross over her chest. Shawn stands there silent. "A girl should think well of her father."_

* * *

><p>"Well . . ." Katy's nerves were shot through the roof. The wedding was in two months, right before Maya and the guy were going to enter their last year of high school. "What about this one?"<p>

Maya, Topanga, and Riley stare at her in the full length mirror. Maya had never seen her mother look so beautiful. The mermaid dress clung to her body in the perfect manor and her hair was in a bun, a veil trailing passed her shoulders.

"You look amazing!" Riley gasped in awe.

"Shawn won't be able to take his eyes off of you." Topanga grins. Katy slowly turns around, her back facing the mirror now, and Maya slowly stands up.

"You look . . . Beautiful." Maya smiles. "Dad won't know what hit him."

Katy gives a small smile before having tears come to her eyes.

"Oh." Topanga says. "She's having her bridal moment." Maya wraps her arms around her mother and whispers, "It's okay, Mom."

"Are Shawn and I really ready for this, Maya?" Katy asks as she looks at her friends.

"You can't have cold feet now!" Riley protests. "We haven't even gotten to pick our dresses yet!" Her comment makes the girls laugh and she can't help but join in.

Katy stays silent, to which Maya notices, but doesn't say anything.

Katy picked the beautiful dress and then it was back to the apartment. "So," Shawn says

as the two girls walked into the apartment. "How was it?"

"Fine." Maya smiles. "You're not gonna be able to take your eyes off of her."

"What makes you think I want to." Shawn smirks as he stands up and walks over to

Katy, who's now pulling things out of the fridge to make dinner. She jumps when she feels his hands on her hips. Katy turns and smiles up at him. He places a loving kiss on her lips and Maya feels her cheeks get red.

"Alright," She interrupts, clearing her throat. "You'll have plenty of time for that on the

honeymoon, but for now you're just going to have to wait."

The couple break away instantly and both blush. Shawn bites his lip and turns to his daughter. "Sorry . . . Anyway," Shawn turns back to Katy. "I've got the guest list ready and checked off who isn't able to make it and have made sure flowers and everything are ready." Shawn informs her as Maya heads off to her room.

Katy turns and frowns. "You didn't have to do that, Shawn."

He shrugs. "Yeah, I know. But, I want to take all the stress away - For both of us - and I want us to have a great wedding." Shawn walks over to the blonde and wraps his arms around her, resting his chin against her head. "One that we deserve."

"Shawn," Katy backs away to look at the man. She hesitates, looking like she doesn't know what to say. "Thank you." The simple gesture passes through her lips and Shawn kisses her on the forehead.

"Have you asked her yet?" Shawn looks over his shoulder to Maya's room. He watches as Katy shakes her head. "Katy, babe, what's the worst thing she can say?"

"No." Katy says flatly.

Shawn lets out a laugh. "She won't. She knows how much it means to you, don't worry." Katy nods and Shawn places her hand on her back and urges her towards Maya's bedroom door.

Katy slowly knocks on the door and opens it. "Maya?" She steps in to see Maya on her bed. "Can I come in?"

"You already are." Katy laughs a little and sits on the edge of her. "What's up?"

"Baby girl . . . I was wondering if you'd want to give me away at the wedding." Katy waits as Maya looks down at her bed, not saying a word. "Maya?"

Maya slowly looks up and gives a warm smile. "How can I refuse?"

Katy smiles and they share a glance before she stands to leave, but is stopped when Maya says, "Why did you always defend my dad all those years?"

Katy stops in her tracks and hesitates. She looks over her shoulder and sighs. "A girl should think well of her father . . . And I know you went to see him, and that was your choice, but back when it wasn't . . . I wanted you to think . . ."

"Mom," Maya walks up behind her mother, now five feet away. "What I think of him is that I don't want him in my life. I don't think well of him at all. Shawn's my dad, and you should know that he's a good man . . . And if you're having cold feet you shouldn't . . . Because Shawn is not a Clutterbucket. He's a good man."

Katy looks at the door and swallows slowly. "I know." And with that she heads out into the hallway. She sees Shawn sitting at the island in the kitchen, roaming through a gallery of photos on his camera, and she can't help but have a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"This is mom." Andrew says, as he sits on his bed with Maya. He had been teaching Maya sign language so she would be able to sign with her instead of having Mrs. Hannigan struggle to understand her. Maya mimics the motion, slightly confused. Andrew laughs at her attempt playfully, but Maya seemed distracted today.<p>

"Maya?" He now sits up completely. "You okay?"

Maya sighs. "No." She looks at him and sighs once more. "My mom wants me to give her away at her wedding."

Andrew breaks out into a bright smile. "That's great . . . But what's the problem?"

"Well," Maya said, her confidence growing. "Believe it or not, I actually dabble in a little bit of music . . . And I was going to ask her if I could sing during my parents first dance." Her explanation takes a minute for Andrew to catch on.

"Okay . . . So why don't you just ask her?"

"Because!" She shoots up from her spot on the couch and walks over to the large windows that looked down on the street, letting sunlight in. "I've . . . I've never sang in front of anyone before." Maya could feel her face heat up and she could hear a little voice inside her head saying, _Please don't ask me to sing. Please don't ask me to sing. _

"Maya . . ." Andrew was standing behind her now. "Maya, there's no reason to be shy about your singing. If you want to sing at your parents wedding then you should be able to . . . If that's what you want."

"I know." Maya snaps, a little too harshly. "I just . . . I don't know." She turns to look at the teenager and sighs. "I don't know."

"Well, what have you written so far?" They walk back to the couch and Maya grabs out a pad and pencil. Maya watches nervously as his blue eyes scan over the words Maya had been working on only a few days ago. Andrew gives her a bright smile. "This is really good, Maya. I love it!"

Maya feels her face heat up and she slowly blushes. "Really?" She hesitates before she speaks again. "Thanks."

Arnie soon runs into the room. "Andy! Andy!" He says frantically. "Time for my bath! Momma said so!"

Andrew lets out a laugh and stands up. "Alright, buddy. I'll be there in a second."

Andrew and Maya stand at his front door, both ready to say goodbye. "I'll look forward to hearing you play, Miss Hart."

_Damn his charm. _Maya just smiles though. "Thanks. See ya later, Andy."

With that, Maya heads home.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I have a lot of plans for the next chapter . . . Which is the wedding. Yay? Lol. A lot of characters are returning and even a very special person close to Shawn. :) I'm taking the idea of Sabrina Carpenter being a singer and I'm kind of putting it into the story, so I hope that's okay. Hehe. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'd love to hear what you think.**

**Thanks,**

**Hml1999 :)**

**P.S. I hope you liked the flashbacks. I might be doing more of them. Hehe. :)**


	12. We'll Be The Stars

_As Cory's mother sang words to a song he didn't even know, Shawn made his way down the asile with the rings for Cory and Topanda tucked safely away in the palm of his hand._

_Corry looks to his best friend and seems releaved. _

_"Hey," Shawn says, standing a few inches lower due to Cory and Topanga standing on a platform. "You're going to need these rings." He says as he places them into his best friend's hand._

_"Shawnie!" Cory beams. "I'd knew you'd come."_

_"I wouldn't miss this, Core."_

_Cory tucks the rings into his pocket and smiles at his dear friend. "Look - I - I am so sorry for all the stuff that happened." His apology is quiet, but Shawn seems to accept it._

_"Well," Shawn says. "You should be, but we can talk about that after you get back from the honeymoon, okay?" Shawn starts to make his way back down the asile, but is stopped when Cory says, "Wait aminute. What do you mean I should be?"_

_Shawn turns and sighs. Cory was now in front of him and Shawn wasn't liking this already. "Cory, you've been being a jerk to me." Shawn answers. His answer wasn't the one that Cory wanted._

_"That's because you're the one that forgot the tuxcedos and you're the one that forgot to tie the tin cans! It's like you're trying to sabatage my wedding day!"_

_Cory and him and now nose and nose. "That is ridiculous!" Shawn says. "If I wanted to sabatge your wedding day . . . I'd do this." Shawn gives Cory and light shove and Cory steps a few feet back and onto the platform again._

_Cory lets out a laugh. "Boy, oh boy, you do not wanna do that." Cory ducks yelling out, "Get 'em Topanga!" Topanga looks just as shocked as anyone else in the room, backing up and grabbing the end of her dress so Cory didn't accidentally step on it._

_Shawn raises his hands and says a bit fed up, "You know whay?! I shouldn't have even come here. Have a wonderful jerk!" As Shawn makes his way down the asile a second time, the room goes silent._

_"You too trailer trash!" That sentence rings in Shawn's ears and he slowly turns to face Cory another time._

_"Hahaa! Shawn's poor!" Shawn hears Eric laugh._

_This time, Shawn doesn't hold back as he looks at the groom. Shawn charges for Cory and the two start to have at it, and some how they end up on the floor of the room and people are trying to pull them away. One thing Shawn remembers Cory yelling was, "This is my wedding day!"_

_When they finally do end up seperating the boys, Shawn's voice cracks and his face is full of hurt. "He doesn't care that we're not gonna be friends anymore!"_

_Alan, who's holding Cory back, gives Cory some room to move. "Why do you keep saying that, huh? Why do you have to keep bringing that up?!"_

_"Because you don't wanna talk about it!"_

_"I don't wanna talk about! Why do you think I've been sending you everywhere?"_

_"We have to talk about!"_

_"I don't want to!" Both boys sound heartbroken as they shout at each other across the room._

_Shawn stomps his foot, regardless of how many arms are holding him back. "But we have to!"_

_"Now?" Cory frowns. Shawn finally gets the guys who were holding him back to let go of him and he walks over to the platform that Topanga and Cory had recently been standing on. _

_"Cory," He starts. "After you get married things are going to be difterent." He runs his fingers through his hair and sounds like he's about to break. "And I don't have a lot of friends, you know?" He places his hands on his hips and exhales loudly, stressed and depressed. He takes a seat at the edge of the platform and brings his hands up to his face, shutting his eyes tightly. He hears Cory sit beside him._

_"Shawnie, I don't know what's going to happen." The groom admits. He lets out a shaky breath. "What do you want me to do?"_

_"I don't know." Shawn says, defeated and confused. He glances over at his friend. "Do you really like her?" Cory thinks the question over and breaks into a smile._

_"Yeah, I really do." Cory says. By this time, both men hear the shuffeling of a dress and as Shawn asks if Cory was sure, they feel another present bending down in between them._

_"Shawn." Topanga's happy yet very annoyed and sarcastic voice says by their ears. "I really think I've be very tollerant here." She gives a bright smile and Shawn frowns in defeat._

_"Okay . . . Marry her." He tells his friend. _

_"You giving me your blessing?" Cory grins._

_Shawn sighs. "Yeah, well, you gotta grow up sometime." His answer makes Cory smile a bit._

_As Shawn listens to Topanga and Cory give their vowes, one of undying love and sickness and in health or whatever they say at weddings, Shawn's mind drifted off to how he'd probably marry Angela. It drifted off to how they'd probably have children and live in a nice house one day. _

_But sadly, as things often change, he didn't know that those blissful daydreams were going to be all they'd be. He didn't know, like everyone, that fate had a different course for him to take._

* * *

><p>Maya and Katy stand at the very end of the line that was now getting smaller as more groomsmen and bridesmaids walked out. The wedding was outside in a warm setting.<p>

The aisle was white and there were wooden chairs with flowers of ivory and blue decorating along side them. The altar, which Shawn stood under with a preacher, was also decorated in flowers and he watches as each person makes their way down the aisle.

He can almost see Katy, standing in a dress of white, at the very end of the line with Maya, dressed in a short blue dress. He swallows as he sees her step up at the end of the aisle with Maya, and he tries not to seem nervous.

Katy was practically shaking in her high heels and she just wanted to run and never look back, but she couldn't do that. She was a stayer, and she was never going to leave her daughter of Shawn.

Maya's blue dress stops at her knees and her high heels

"Mom." Maya whispers to her mother. "You're okay." She assures her. Katy looks to her daughter and nods slowly.

Finally, the famous wedding march starts and it's their turn to make their way down the long aisle. Katy and Maya lock arms and Katy grasps onto her bouquet of blue flowers tightly as they step into view. Katy watches as everyone stands and glances at her.

She sees faces that she's never seen before, and she sees faces that have helped her get here. Riley, standing by Topanga, is in the bridesmaids line and she gives her warm smile she always did. Topanga was going to be Katy's bridesmaid, since Maya was giving Katy away.

The white aisle is decorated in blue and white flowers petals and there's a warm sweet smell in the summer air.

Finally, she makes her way to Shawn and he has a wide smile on his face. He sees Maya and he pulls her into a tight hug.

"Take care of her, okay?" Maya whispers into his ear.

"Always, kiddo." He whispers back. They pull away from their embrace and Maya goes to stand by Riley. Maya notices that as Shawn and Katy turn to face the preacher, Cory is the best man and he seems to be completely distracted by something. She looks to see a man she's never met before and then Eric, who's distracted by something too.

The preacher asks the question, probably one of the most important at a wedding. "Who gives this woman away."

Maya takes a deep breath and steps out from her place in line. "I do."

The preacher nods and the time came for vows.

"Katy," Shawn begins, taking her hands in his. "I didn't know that day when I walked into that diner that I was going to meet this stubborn, hot headed, beautiful woman that would soon become my wife." Katy can already feel tears forming in her eyes. "I didn't know that Maya would become our daughter, and I didn't know what this new world had to offer. But . . . Katy, I want to take on this new world with you. I want you and I to be together for the rest of our lives and be happy, and stay together, because we both deserve it. For us, and our daughter." He swallows when he sees a tear trickle down Katy's cheek and he slowly reaches to wipe it away. "Katy Hart, I want you to know that I love you and I always will, because you have truly captured my heart." Shawn givfes her a confident smile and strokes her cheek lightly with his thumb. MAya stands there and thinks that the poetry and romantic side of Shawn was defently having its perks.

"Shawn." It was now Katy's turn. "I love you. That's the most truest thing I've ever known. You've been there when I threatened and yelled at you. You've been there for Maya and I and you've pulled us out of a rut that we were in. You made my little girl and I a family again and in addition to that you joined us." She sniffs, holding back tears. "I love you from the bottom of my heart and I want you to know . . . That I will never leave you. I want you to know that I'm scared to take on this new adventure, just as much as you are, but I know, with the help from each other and the love and support that we give, we'll be able to make it through anything. I love you." Shawn's eyes have tears in them, even though he won't admit it, but he almsot seems dazed by Katy's words. However, he doesn't fail to answer her back with, "I love you too.", without any hesitation whatsoever. They both turn smiling to the preacher and the moment of truth comes.

"Do you, Katy Hart, take this man as your husband?"

Katy licks her lips and smiles at Shawn. "I do."

"Do you, Shawn Hunter, take this woman to be your wife?"

Shawn glances at the woman beside him and smiles before turning back to the preacher. "I do."

"Then," The preacher smiles. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Shawn doesn't waste any time before Katy finds herself in his embrace and his lips are crashed against hers. In that moment, nothing else mattered.

Katy always thought that that was something she was never going to feel. Ever. And, yet, here she was. She was now Mrs. Shawn Hunter. She and Maya finally had someone who'd never leave them and they'd never leave him. At the moment though, it was just him and her and the world itself seemed to wash away.

The two pull away and Katy just now notices the cheers and clapping that came from the crowd. Katy was caught off guard when Shawn grabbed her hand and they dashed down the aisle, all the while laughing, but she wouldn't have had been happier.

When they run a little over a few yards away from where the ceremony was held, Shawn and Katy both stop. Katy panted along with Shawn and he lets out a laugh. "I should have warned you, Kate. Sorry." He apologizes, admitting he forgot she was in high heels.

Katy lets out a laugh and they stare at each other a second. Shawn then embraces her in a bone crushing hug, and lifts her off the ground. "I love you." He whispers to her.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Maya tapped on the microphone at the reception. White table clothes looked warmer as candles were in the center of the tables and the tent they were under felt warm and lifelike. The stage had a band and they fell silent as Maya stood at the front of the stage. The stars above caught Maya's attention for a split second, but she looked out at the crowd of people and gave a nervous smile.<p>

"Hi," She says into the mic. "I'm Maya . . . And as you know, my parents just got married. I wasn't the Maid of Honor, but I'd like to be the first to say congratulations to them." Maya spots her parents at their seats and they smile at her. "They deserve this wedding, and they deserve each other." Maya raises her glass of generelle and smiles brightly. "To Shawn and Katy."

"To Shawn and Katy." The crowd repeats, raising their own glasses.

"Now, if they don't mind, will Shawn and Katy please come to the dance floor to have their first dance?" Maya asks. As Shawn and Katy make their way to the floor, Maya glances at Andrew, who gives her a warming encouraging smile, and then grabs the microphone. The music stars and they begin to start to dance.

Maya doesn't expect the huge applause that erupts in front of her when the music ends. Even Katy and Shawn are standing in the middle of the dance floor, clapping. Maya waves shyly and she feels a tight embrace from Riley, who had run up to her squealing happily.

The wedding continues, with dancing and cake and happiness filling the night sky. Warmth captures every movement, and time seems to just stop. Maya watches as Lucas and RIley dance, completely lost in each others face, and Farkle dances with Smackle. Maya smiles slowly.

They actually look cute together. She thinks. Smackle had grown up to be a very pretty girl, and she was sure to valedictorian the following year. Farkle was taller than her and looked down at the young girl. Even though they had a rivalry, Maya saw something a little bit deeper.

Maya looks around for Andrew, just to talk, but she can't find him. So, she quietly slips out of the tent, trying not to catch too much attention from wedding guests.

Once outside, she lets out a long breath. She felt so comfortable out here in the summer night air, it's right temperature welcoming and almost making Maya want to fall into a sleep sort of state. She makes her way towards a tree, a few yard away from the tent, and she leans back against it, looking at the stars.

"Nice night." A voice says beside her. Maya looks slowly to see a man also gazing at the bright balls of gas in the ebony sky. The man looked about in his sixties or seventies, dawning a head full of salt and pepper hair. He wore a red flannel shirt, jeans, and shoes. It certainly didn't look like anything you would wear to a wedding. "I forgot what it was like to look up at them."

Maya's taken off guard, but doesn't let the stranger make her uncomfortable. "I - I'm sorry, what? Who are you?"

The man just smiles. "You're Shawn Hunter's girl, aren't you?"

"Daughter . . . Yeah. Why?" Maya was starting to get annoyed with all the blunt answers.

The man just gives a nice smile. "Always knew he'd be a good dad - The kind that I wasn't. I always wanted grandkids too . . . Not I got one."

Maya now stands up straight. "You're Shawn's dad?"

The man nods. "Chet Hunter."

"B - But . . ." Maya stammers, trying to form words. "He said you left."

Chet frowns at the ground. "I did. I had to go away . . . But I'm still always here for him - For my boys. They became good men . . . And I say, your mom sure is a beauty." Chet's compliment makes Maya's ears turn red. "I hope that whenever SHawn needs it, you'll both put him in his place."

Maya's brain now wanted to ask so many questions. "How - Why aren't you inside with everyone else? Shawn would want to see you."

The oldest Hunter stares at her. "Well," He looks at the teenager. "I did see him a few months ago . . . Back at the hospital. He came to see me a few minutes, but it just wasn't his time to leave . . . Take care of him, alright?" The man Maya barely even knew turned away and started to walk away into the darkness.

"Wait!" Maya called out. She quickly took off her shoes to try and run after him, but when she had started, he was gone. What just happened? Maya's breath is short and she turns around in a full circle, searching, but her search comes up empty.

"Maya?" A voice says behind her, making the young girl jerk around.

Shawn and the man she didn't know that stood by Cory and Eric in the groomsmen line stood there, their tuxes still perfectly intact. A woman with flaming red hair - And certainly tall - stood there in a blue dress, smiling widely.

"Y - Yeah, Dad?" Maya asked, trying to shake off what had just happened. Did they not see Chet?

"This is your Uncle Jack and Aunt Rachel." Shawn gestures to the couple beside him.

"Hey, kiddo." Jack smiles, stepping in and giving his niece a hug. "How ya doing?"

"Well," Maya smiles. "I keep moving."

Jack pulls away and Rachel smiles at her. "Hi." She greets. "Your voice was amazing!" Rachel seemed like a happy character, and she seemed like someone Maya would get along well with.

"Thanks." Maya smiles, feeling her cheeks heat up. Shawn looks to his daughter and links their arms together.

"Com'on, partner in crime." He smiles down at her. "You and I haven't danced yet."

Maya lets out a laugh and they all head back into the tent.

The wedding continues, and speeches are made, and tears are shed. Maya can't help but think about Chet though. He had been here and then he was gone in an instant and Maya seemed to be the only one to notice him.

"Alright!" Cory announces to the guests. "It is now time for the bouquet toss."

Katy stands in the middle of the dance floor, and all the single ladies (No pun intended) stood behind her. When she through the batch of flowers, they went flying through the air, and the women tried frantically to catch it, like a pack of wild dogs. That was something Maya was never going to understand. She just calmly stepped aside as she watched Riley catch it between her hands and blush like a tomato. Cory looks at Topanga, who smiles brightly at their daughter, with a pout.

Soon, everyone stood outside and rice was thrown on Shawn and Katy as they made their way to the car parked outside. Maya laughs as she threw a chunk into Shawn's hair to which he laughs at. He was even kind enough to try and cover Katy from the rice with his coat jacket, but that was failing miserably. In fact, Katy seemed to be kind of embracing the ricey rain, laughing herself. They are soon in the protection of the car and Shawn rolls down the window.

Maya walks up to it quickly. "Be safe alright? If anything happens, let us know as soon as you can." Shawn tells her.

"We'll come straight home, Maya." Katy says, leaning over to get a better view.

"Don't worry." Maya smiles. "Now go have fun."

Shawn gives her a smug look and rolls up the window and they're off into a new world, Maya watching behind them.

**So! Katy Hart is now Katy Hunter and Maya got a visit from Chet's ghost and we got to see Rachel and Jack - Who we haven't seen the last of - And Riley caught a bouqet. The song I expected Maya to sing is is We'll Be The Stars by Sabrina Carpenter and I hope you enjoyed that little thing Maya did for Shawn and Katy. I really do love her voice and I thought this song was a nice song to have at a wedding so I thought, why not? Writing this chapter was a throwback to me writing in Normal Overrated, another fanfiction of mine, and I must say I really have missed it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I have much in store for the rest of the characters. Maya will be alone for Shawn and Katy's honeymoon, which is okay because Maya can take care of herself and she's old enough. Btw, a character from BMW will be making an appearance in the next chapter so stay tuned. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think.**

**Thanks,**

**hml1999 :)**

**P.S. Also, I have nothing against Angela. I love her to peices, but for this story she and Shawn don't end up together and I apologize to the fans that wanted them to be. Sorry. :( Lots of love though.**


	13. Principle Turner and Baby Waffles

"_I don't understand." Shawn says and he and Cory sit under the blankets of Cory and Topanga's bed in their tiny apartment. Shawn holds a plate of waffles and munches on them, while Cory crosses his arms over his chest, a stern look on his face, and taps his fingers against his arm. "These are fabulous. They're so light . . . So fluffy."_

"_You don't have to tell me that." Cory tells his best friend. "What the heck's going on?" _

_Cory had called Shawn when TOpanga suddenly ran out of the apartment. She had said she had needed to be somewhere and jetted off, all while wearing Cory's pants. Cory explained to Shawn the situation, and somehow Shawn ended up eating the waffles Topanga usually eats almost every morning. That was the other thing that had caught Cory off guard. Topanga had no appetite and she seemed to think she had gotten slightly bigger. She even asked him if she thought he'd love her no matter what, and Cory was scared by this._

"_Okay, lets try to figure this out." Shawn says. He counts on his fingers as he lists the things Cory had told him. "She's tired, no appetite -"_

"_Cranky." _

"_Nauseous . . . And couldn't fit into your pants." Shawn finishes. _

"_And stole them." Cory says through his teeth. As he says this, Shawn stares down at the delicious breakfast treat and swallows slowly, a lightbulb going off over his head._

"_Cory." Shawn says, his voice almost shaking._

"_Yes, Shawn?" Cory asks dully._

_Shawn looks at his best friend and takes a deep breath. "How would you feel if these two big waffles got all slathered in butter and . . . Made a little waffle?" He uses the metaphor, hoping his friend would catch on._

_Cory gives him a slight smile. "I know what you're saying, Shawn. You want seconds, hold on." Cory goes to get up but SHawn just rolls his eyes._

"_Nutnick!" Shawn groans as Cory sits back down. "Topanga's pregnant." _

_He stares at his friend, who is shocked by his bold statement, and sighs. This was going to be difficult. _

* * *

><p>"Maya." Shawn says lightly, shaking his daughter awake. "Com'on, kiddo. First day of your last year of high school. Don't wanna be late."<p>

Maya throws her blankets over her head and snuggles back into the warmth of her bed. "No." She moans. "Five more minutes."

"Maya." Shawn laughs. "Your mom made waffles."

At the sound of the word Maya sprang up and was out of her room into the kitchen where Katy was making a second batch of waffles.

Katy and Shawn had just gotten back from their honeymoon a few weeks ago and Maya was starting school now. Katy seemed lost in thought though and didn't even hear her daughter when she said goodmorning.

"Huh?" Katy asks, snapping out of the trance she was under, looking up from the waffle batter. "Did you say something, sweetie?"

"Yeah . . . I said good morning." Maya says awkwardly as she digs into her stack of food. The syrup dripped down them in a taunting tease, slowly and agonizingly coating the breakfast food with the thickest thirst. Maya finishes in no times flat and she quickly heads over to her room and Shawn walks out of Katy and his bedroom.

Now, Katy seems even more focused. "Babe?" Shawn asked walking up behind her. "Katy, you feeling alright?" Katy slowly looks at her husband and gives a brave smile, but only nods her head. Shawn places his hand to her forehead, skeptical, but drops it anyway.

"I was going to take Maya to school today." Shawn says. "Heard they got a new principle."

"Sounds . . . Nice." Katy's voice is small as she sets another full plate - The fourth plate - of waffles on the island. Before she can start on the fifth batch, Shawn lightly holds her by the four arms.

"Katy. What's wrong? You're working yourself to death." Shawn's voice is full of concern. "You're starting to scare me, baby."

Katy looks towards the waffles and then to her husband again. "It's nothing." She smiles. "Now hurry up and get dressed before Maya comes down here and sees that you're not ready." She giggles for effect but inside she's terrified. Shawn looks at her and presses his lips to her forehead.

"Whatever it is," he says, taking a step back to look at her. "I want you to know everything's going to be okay." With that, he heads to their room to change.

Maya and Riley walk into the school building and they absolutely - Or at least for Maya - Hate it. "Wow!" Riley beams. "I've missed this place."

"It's only you, pumpkin." Maya mutters. Kids were hurrying to get to their homerooms and not trip over their own feet. "It stinks to be back."

Riley shrugs, ignoring her best friend's negativity, and she takes a look at her schedule. "Do we have any classes together?" The brunette's voice is cut off by the sound of the bell ringing. "Oh no!" Riley panics. "We're late on the first day!"

A man walks in, brown hair and in a suit.

"Excuse me?" Riley walks up to the man, making Maya panic inside a little. "Are you knew here?" Riley doesn't know why she asked him this question, but the guy looked extremely young. Extremely. She wouldn't pass up showing the new kid around, she would also like to know someone if Maya, Lucas, or Farkle and her didn't have the same classes.

"Yeah." The man says.

"Maybe I can show you around." Riley smiles. Maya walks up behind her and sighs loudly.

"Riles -"

"Do you need help finding anything?" Riley asks. The guy looks down at her.

"How about the principal's office?"

Maya raises her eyebrows. "Why would you need to know that?"

The man smiles. "Names Turner. You can call me Principle." The man stops in his tracks when he turns the other direction. "You're late." With that the man walks off towards the main office, leaving Maya and RIley baffled.

* * *

><p>"Alright," Lucas smiles, holding Riley's hand as they walk into the cafeteria. "So, were set then?" He asks his girlfriend about their most recently planned date.<p>

"Yep." Riley beams as she and he take a seat next to Maya and Andrew, who were engaged in a conversation.

"So," Maya says. "You're going to try and go to acting school?" Maya wasn't surprised by this. Andrew was very good at singing, even if he didn't want to admit it, and he'd always been a good actor. Andrew smiles at her.

"I don't know." He admits. "I don't really know what I want anymore. The clocks ticking and it just sucks because I've applied to colleges without knowing what I want to do." Maya nods, knowing exactly what he means.

"What is it with us?" Maya gives a small smile.

"What it is with us." Andrew smiles slightly.

The two are caught off guard when Missy takes a seat next to Lucas. "Hey," She twirled a strand of hair around her finger and winks at Lucas sweetly.

"Um . . . Hi." Lucas says, trying not to sound uncomfortable.

"So," She smiles, much to Maya's annoyance. "I was thinking -"

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" Maya stands up slowly from her place. "You've been at this game since middle school. Lucas is with Riley and he doesn't want you."

"Maya." Riley hisses through her teeth. Her eyes are pleading with Maya, but Maya's are cold and fed up. "Don't"

"No, let her talk Matthews." Missy Now stand and faces Maya. "Maya," She gives a fake smile. "I'm only giving Lucas the better option. Lord know Riley isn't giving him any."

Maya sees RIley stiffen in her chair. "Don't talk about my friend like that." Maya was ready to snap this girl's neck. She steps closer and her and Missy are nose and nose. "Walk."

"Back up, trailer trash." Missy threatens, using her nickname for the youngest Hunter.

"Missy," Maya says. Lucas and Riley back up from the table, Lucas' arm around RIley, and they watch the scene unfold. Andrew stands behind Maya, a few feet away, tence. "Do me a favor."

"Sure, Hunter."

"You can go bleed." Maya yanks at Missy's hair and she feels her back hit the floor. She hears yelling and things falling. Food falls near her as she and Missy start to go at it. Out of all the fights and arguments they've had, this one was probably the worst.

"HEY!" Maya feels someone yank her off of Missy and hold her around the waist.

"I hate you!" Maya shouts at Missy, who was now being held back by a teacher. Maya sees Andrew holding her tightly and Maya feels tears forming in her eyes. Missy had a busted lip and black eyes while Maya had a bruised cheek and bruise on her forehead.

"Both of you go to the Principle's! Now!" The teacher holding Missy says. Maya catches a glimpse to see Riley covering her mouth with her hand and tears falling down her face.

As maya walks towards the principal's office she realized she was screwed.

* * *

><p>Back at the Hunters' apartment, Katy was still cooking things when Shawn got home. He hadn't even been gone that long, and yet there she was, cooking again. The island was practically decorated in waffles. Shawn was starting to think that she had a waffle fetish that he's just now learning about.<p>

"Kate?" He slightly laughs, taking a seat at the island. "Baby, you okay?"

"Baby?" Katy jerked around to face him, stopping the mixing she was doing on waffle mix, like that was the only word she heard him say. "W - What baby?" She gives a nervous laugh. "There's no baby. Why would you think there's a baby? Why is there?" Her words come out so shaky and nervous that Shawn can barely make them out at first. He stands up slowly.

"Katy, calm down!" He tells her, placing his hand on her hips. He looks down at her. "Honey, what's going on?" Katy's eyes look past his shoulder and he sees tears come to her eye. "K - Katy. What's going on?" His voice is now worried and he was starting to get frustrated with her not telling him her problem.

"Shawn," Katy's voice is now more clearer with a hint of scared. She hesitates and walks to the island that's now full of waffles. She picks up a plate with two of them on it and faces her husband again. " How would you feel if those two waffles got slathered in butter and . . . Made a little waffle?"

"B - But we used a -"

"A - Huh."

"And we tried the -"

"Everything!" Katy says, tears threatening to fall.

Shawn stares at her a second, trying to process what she's just told him. "A - Are you . . ." Katy stares at him and swallows.

"You're not going to leave me are you?" Her question is softened by tears falling down her face. Shawn is shocked and quickly walks over to his wife, wrapping her in an embrace.

"No, sweetheart." He whispers. "I'd never do that. I'm not a Clutterbucket." He pulls back to her, slowly wiping her tears away, and kisses her lips softly. "How far along are you?"

"About a month." She whispers. Shawn just stares at her, and then his eyes shift down to her stomach. His hand slowly sets there and he looks at Katy.

"Baby." He grins. "We're having a baby!" Katy grins and he picks her up just like he did on their wedding day. His smile never fades, but their moment is interrupted when Shawn's phone rings and he has to answer it.

"What is it?" Katy asks when he hangs up the phone. She watches as he grabs his keys.

"Maya's been in a fight." That was his only answer before Katy quickly follows him out the door and into the New York streets.

Maya's hand wraps against the door to the Principle's office and waits.

"Come in!" A voice says, giving Maya access to open the door. When she walks in she sees that Turner guy from this morning behind his desk. "Aw, Hunter. Glad to see you again." He greets with some sarcasm. His smug grin tells Maya a lot about his character. "Have a seat." He instructs.

Shawn had now adopted Maya and she almost thought about how it was still all new. Shawn was now really her dad, not just because of their bond, but because he was married to her mother and now both of their names are now ending with Hunter.

Maya takes her place across from him and the guy seems to be studying. "Miss Hunter, I heard you were in a fight." He explains. Maya's mind sets on fire at the thought of the memory.

"Yes." Maya says.

"Honest girl." Turner says.

"Well, I don't see any point in lying." Maya's arms cross over her chest. "Going to get scolded by my parents anyway."

Mr. Turner folds his hands together and rests his chin on them. "Maya . . . I know I'm the new principle and everything, but this morning you didn't strike me as the type to start a fight."

"Oh so you think you know me now." Maya was starting to get annoyed with how this guy was judging her so easily.

"I'm not saying that at all." Turner answers. He leans back in his chair. "Why'd you do it?"

"I -"

There's a knock at the door and Maya could clearly see two figures standing at the door, and she knew it was her parents. The door opens and Shawn and Katy rush in. Katy has fire in her eyes while Shawn stops in his tracks, staring at Maya's new principle - Or problem - And she doesn't really know why.

Turner stands up slowly. "Shawn? Shawn Hunter?"

"M - Mr. Turner." Shawn is completely baffled as he stares at the man who was once his legal guardian. "What are you doing here?" He sounds almost out of breath.

Mr. Turner gives a warm smile. "I'm the new principle . . . And is this your wife?" Mr. Turner's eyes turn to Katy, who gives a warm smile. He sticks his hand out to shake and she gladly takes it.

"Hi, Katy." She introduces herself. "I hope Maya isn't in too much trouble?"

Turner sighs and sits at his desk once more. "Mr. and Mrs. Hunter, Maya was in a fight with a young girl named Missy Bradford." Katy sighs, seeming to know about these types of conflicts.

"Well," Shawn steps in. "Maya's not the kind of girl to start fights, Mr. Turner. She only does it when she's forced to - Which is still wrong." Shawn eyes Maya with the last sentence, to which she sinks down in her chair lower than she already had been.

Mr. Turner sighs. "I'm going to give her two days detention, her and Missy both. I just wanted to talk to you because it is the first day, and well, we don't really need fights happening on the first day. Hopefully, the girls will work this out at some point?" Turner's eyes drift to Maya and he waits for her response, which is a nod. Turner nods slowly and looks at the Hunters family. "We'll. You're free to take Maya home if you want, but after school tomorrow she'll be having detention."

"Don't worry." Shawn says as Katy leads Maya out of the school. The two men stare at each other. "She's going to be grounded for a long time." He informs.

Turner sighs. "Shawn." He takes a steps around his desk and sits on the corner of it. "I don't mean to tell you how to raise your kid, but you might want to see if something's wrong. I've heard good things about Maya, and this doesn't seem like a regular thing. It seems like rare occasion."

"Yeah . . . Thanks Mr. Turner." Shawn turns to leave.

"OH - Hey." Turner stops Shawn in his tracks. Shawn turns slowly. "I'm proud of you." The statement confuses Shawn.

"W - why?"

"You turned out to be a good man - Not that I had any doubt before - But I also see that you've got another one on the way and you seem to be doing really good for yourself. Maybe we can meet up and talk some more." Turner explains, giving a small smile. "Nice to see you again, Shawn."

"Yeah, you too Mr. Turner." Shawn says quietly. On the inside, he feels a joyness come from deep within and he just wants to do some stupid happy dance around the school.

* * *

><p>"What were you think Maya Hunter?!" Katy groans as Maya stomps into the apartment, SHawn following quickly behind. Maya stays silent and turns to face her parents.<p>

"I . . . I don't know!" Maya doesn't waste any time letting out some of the anger. "I . . . Missy just gets on my nerves and -"

"That's no excuse, Maya." Shawn butts in. "Just because someone gets on your nerves doesn't mean that you have the right to start fights." Maya stands there silent. "Com'on, kiddo. What's really going on. There's something else. You don't go around picking fights."

Maya sighs and takes a seat on the couch. "She called me trailer trash." Shawn and Katy stand there and second, unsure what to say. "I didn't know what to do . . . I'm just so tired of feeling like trash and crap all the time."

"Maya -"

"No!" Maya shouts, shooting up from her seat. "Everyone knows what they want to do and pretty soon they're going to go off to college and I'll be stuck here on the streets!" Her eyes are filled with tears and she runs her fingers through her hair. "And I don't have a lot of friends, you know?" She sniffs softly. Her words hit a little too close home. "I feel like no one understands me and my times run out to figure out what I want to do with my life, so I might as well have nothing to lose anymore. I . . . I'm just tired of being called trash and . . . I want to make something of myself, but how can I make something of myself when I don't even know myself!"

Katy quickly rushes over to Maya and wraps her arms around her tightly. Maya lets tears fall and Shawn slowly walks over to them. He wraps his arms around his girls and talks.

"You're okay, Maya. You'll find something, you just have to give it time." He tells her. "If you ever need it, you can talk to your mother and I. We know what you're going through, don't worry. We've been there."

"Did you ever tell someone to bleed before and then fight them?" Maya asks bluntly.

"Well . . ." Shawn trails off. He's interrupted when Katy jerks away from their embrace and jets for the bathroom.

Shawn and Maya glance at each other. "Go to bed." Shawn instructs. "You're grounded for the next week and you're going to go to detention the next two days." Maya sighs and heads to her room without any protest, tired and empty.

**So, Mr. Turner is the new principle and Maya and Riley's school and there's going to be a new addition to the Hunters' family . . . Or maybe two. ;) So, with Maya getting in a fight, I really feel like everyone has a breaking point and when you reach it, nothing stops you. I feel like Maya, by this point in the story, would have reached that point. I also feel that Maya would be someone who knew what she wanted without actually knowing what she wants, and I feel like Shawn and Katy can help her through this, even if it's dificult. Now, I must warn you, I am a huge fan of musicals and something to do with musicals is coming up, so I hope you don't mind. Hehe. If you don't want me to do the chapter, please let me know. It's just an idea I had floating around in my head and I just wanted to try it on for size. Anyway, please let me know what you think of the chapter and I hoe you enjoyed.**

**Thanks lovelies!**

**hml1999**

**P.S. Which character do you want to see more of and who's your favorite ship? . . . And is the story focusing too much on Katy and Shawn. (I WOULD REALLY LOVE AN ANSWER TO THIS PLEASE.) :(**


	14. Skinny Love

"Oh no." Shawn groans jokingly as he opens the door to see Andrew there. He lets Andrew in and smiles at the young man. "What's up? You do know Maya's grounded, right?"

"Yeah. She is, but I'm not." Andrew smirks. "Do you mind if I see her? I came over to teach her sign language like every other weekend." He explains to the girl's father.

"Sign language?" Shawn questions further, shutting the door behind him. He turns and faces him, shoving his hands into his pockets. Katy walks into the room and Andrew immediately notices a small bump forming where her flat stomach used to be.

"Hi, Andrew." Katy smiles at the boy. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Mrs. Hunter. You?"

"I'm fine." Katy answers. She glances at her growing stomach. "The little one here keeps getting me sick, but it's worth it."

"You're carrying Shawn's baby!" Maya is heard from her room. "What did you expect?" Her joke makes Shawn role his eyes. Andrew smiles at the couple. "Well, congratulations. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"Not yet." Shawn answers as he now stands behind Katy, his hands on her shoulders. "Going to the doctor in a few weeks."

Andrew nods and Maya appears out of her room. "Hey." She grins, walking up to him and hugging him tightly. Her embrace is warm and loving and he can't help but melt into it. His arms are strong around her, protective, and she loves the feeling of it. He rests his head against hers and they both close their eyes as they enjoy the moment.

Maya had to admit. She liked Andrew, a lot, but she didn't know if it was romantic and maybe she had just been romanticizing this whole scenario and now her imagination was getting to her.

Their little moment however, is interrupted by a loud throat clearing coming from Shawn. The two teenagers slowly turn and look to see Shawn and Katy stills standing there, awkwardly.

"Are you staying for dinner, Andrew?" Katy smiles, trying to ease the tension.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry I can't." Andrew answers, much to Maya's disappointment. "I promised Arnie I'd take him to see the firework show they're having down town tonight."

"Arnie?" Katy says, walking to the kitchen and grabbing things out of the fridge. "Who's Arnie, Andrew?"

"Arnie's my little brother, Mrs. Hunter." Andrew says proudly. "He has a little crush on Maya." His teasing makes Maya blush and Maya can't help but smile a little.

Arnie was really sweet, and Maya looked at him like he was her own little brother. She'd protect him no matter what and she was sure Andrew and his mother felt the same. Maya had taken a good lead with Andrew's mother too. Every time she'd come over to Andrew's house, Mrs. Hannigan would always have some sort of dessert ready and she'd always talk to Maya without signing because she knew how Maya was just beginning. Maya thought that was pretty incredible in all its own.

"Oh really." Shawn smiles at the pair. "I'm guessing he's not the only Hannigan who has a crush on a Hunter?" Maya feels her face heat up and she wants to tell Shawn to shut up, if she was being completely honest with herself.

"Well," Maya says rather eagerly. "We better get studying -"

"What's the rush?" Shawn smirks. "Why don't we talk some more? I want to get to know Andrew more." Maya could see right through Shawn and she wasn't liking it. Andrew didn't seemed phased by this either, which she found strange. "I'm sure Andrew wouldn't mind getting to know us, now would he?"

"Not at all, sir." Andrew grins.

"Great!"

"No!" Maya hissed through her teeth. "Dad, stop."

"Alright," Shawn grins once again. Maya finds herself facepalming and she wanted to smack Shawn at the moment. Things couldn't get more awkward.

* * *

><p>"Here's to the past, they can kiss my glass." Lucas sang along to the country song by Joe Nichols. "I hope she's happy with him. Here's to the girl who wrecked my world. That angel who did me in. I think the Devil drives a Coupe De Ville. I watched them drive away over the hill, not against her will. I got time to kill. Down in Brokenheartsville."<p>

He was on his way to pick up Riley for the fireworks show they were holding in the city later that night.

He knocks on the door and Auggie opens it. "Hey!" He smiles at him. "Are you here for Riley?"

"Yep, little buddy." Lucas answers. "Is she home?"

Riley suddenly appears behind Auggie and smiles. "Lucas!" She can't contain her excitement once she spots him. She runs into his arms and he stumbles back slightly at the force of which she puts behind the hug.

Topanga and Cory stand by Auggie, watching their daughter hug her boyfriend tightly. Cory feels his stomach drop at the sight of the huge smile on Riley's face. Finally, they break apart and the younger couple turn to face their parents.

"Well, we're going now." Riley smiles.

"Be safe you two." Topanga smiles.

"And have her back by eleven!" Cory hollars as the shy couple head off into the night.

Lucas and Riley walk hand and hand, looking into the night sky, and among the other people gathering around to see the fireworks, which were due to go off in two hours.

"This is a great spot!" Riley says excitedly as they sit on a lawn of green plush grass. They sit close, shoulders lightly touching, and they stare up into the black sky.

"So," Lucas says. "This is the only time we're going to be able to do this."

Riley looks at it, confused. "What do you mean?"

Lucas leans back on his elbows and sighs. "Riley, we're going to college in a year. Exactly a year." He begins to explain. "Once we go to college we'll barely have time to do any of this stuff anymore." Riley frowns at him, disappointed. "I'm sorry, Riles. It's just . . . I'm going to miss all of this."

Riley sighs and leans back on her elbows too. "Yeah . . . Me too." She pauses a second. "We're still going to the same college, right?"

"Of course, Riley." Lucas slowly sits up. "Why wouldn't we?"

"I don't know." Riley says. "A lot of things can change throughout a year." She feels her cheeks get hot as she stares deep into his eyes.

"I know one thing that's not going to change." Lucas says. Riley watches as he slowly closes his eyes and he starts to lean in.

Their lips press together in an innocent fashion, but it's one with the heat and passion of a burning candle. Riley feels her eyes close slowly and she accepts the kiss. She feels his hand come and cup her face and then she feels Lucas pull back slowly.

Riley licks her lips slowly. "Whoah."

Lucas chuckles at his girlfriend. "Whoah."

"So," Riley smiles. "What's the one thing that's never going to change this year?"

This is when Riley starts to get slightly frightened. Lucas becomes serious and he sits up and he stares down at her. "How I feel about you." Riley stares at him, blushing madly and she slowly sits up, both of them staring at each other. "I love you, Riley Matthews."

Riley freezes at those words and she feels the blush being replaced by a cold feeling of paleness. She slowly stands up, much to Lucas' confusion. "I - I have to go." She says, before running off of the lawn and out of sight.

* * *

><p>"Alright, buddy. Let's find a good seat." Andrew tells Arnie as he holds his brother's hand excitedly. Maya, Shawn, and Katy followed behind them quietly. Andrew invited the Hunters to tag along and Maya was more willing to go. "This is going to be great - Be you have to behave, understand?"<p>

Arnie nods his head and looks back at Maya, Shawn, and Katy. "Come hold my hand, Maya! Come hold my hand!" Maya smiles a little at the boy and quickly walks over to Arnie and Andrew. She takes his other hand, the one that wasn't occupied by Andrew, and she smiles at the boy. "We're gonna see fireworks!" Arnie shouts into the sky, now overly excited. "We're gonna see fireworks!"

"Yeah, buddy." Maya smiles, holding onto his hand. "We're going to see fireworks."

Behind them, Shawn looks towards the three of them. Katy notices and squeezes his hand lightly and gives him a small smile. He looks towards her and then back to where Maya, Arnie, and Andrew walked.

"They're gonna have blue and red - I like red! Red! Red!" Arnie chants as they reach the green lawn, now almost crowded with people. "Red!"

Andrew and Maya have a seat next to each other while Arnie sits a little bit in front of them. Shawn helps Katy sit down a little ways away from the teenagers and he sits behind her. He wraps his arms around her and rests his chin against Katy's head and they wait for the firework show to begin.

Maya feels the familiar feeling of Arnie's hand messing with her long hair and she just laughs while Andrew sort of blushes. "Maya has pretty hair, Andrew!" Arnie grins. He takes his older brother's hand in his and places it on top of Maya's head, to which Andrew yanks his hand away. "Feel her hair Andy!"

"Bud, I don't think that's such a good idea." Andrew said, feeling his cheeks get hot. He looks around and then feels someone tap on his shoulder. He turns his head around and sees his mother standing there in her summer best and she smiles brightly.

"Mommy!" Arnie says, running to his mother's embrace. "Why are you here?"

"Mommy . . . Wanted . . . To . . . Watch . . . Fireworks." Mrs. Hannigan says, glancing down at her youngest, stroking his hair lightly. Mrs. Hannigan spots Maya and she smiles brightly. "Maya!"

Maya smiles and walks to Mrs. Hannigan, Andrew slowly standing and shoving his hands in his pockets, and she starts to try her best to sign. "Hi, Mrs. Hannigan. How are you?"

Shawn and Katy seem to take notice to the new addition to the group and they walk over to her slowly and cautiously. Mrs. Hannigan smiles as she spots the couple. She starts signing, catching Shawn and Katy off guard, and Andrew soon steps in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hunter," He says signing while he speaks. "This is my mother, Sally Hannigan." Andrew watches as his mother signs more. "She says that it's nice to finally meet you. Maya is a very sweet girl."

"Thank you." Katy answers, smiling. "It's nice to meet you, Sally. I'm Katy and this is my husband, Shawn." Katy is a little thrown off by Andrew signing to his mother what she was saying, but she let it slide.

Sally nods and Arnie tugs on her shirt sleeve. "Mom, are we gonna watch fireworks with us? Are you, Mommy? Are you?" Sally smiles brightly and nods.

Andrew and Maya watch as Arnie and Sally take a seat and Shawn and Katy go back to their spot. The time was ticking down to when the fireworks would start and as Andrew looked around, he saw Lucas sulking in the grass a few feet away. Andrew starts off towards his friend and Maya follows quickly.

"Lucas?" Andrew asks. "Where's Riley buddy? Aren't you two supposed to be on a date."

"She took off." Lucas says, his voice cracking. Maya feels her heart skip a beat.

"Where?" Maya demands. Lucas only points and she starts to head off, but Andrew catches her arm. "What are you doing, Andrew?! Let me go, she's my best friend and I'm not gonna let her get hurt!"

Andrew stares at her, as if wanting to fight her on this, but he sighs. "Be careful." He lets her go and she's off into the streets of New York.

She doesn't get that far when she spots Riley through the Nighthawk Diner, sitting at a booth. Maya sighs loudly and walks into the diner, taking a seat across her best friend.

"Maya?" Riley chokes. "What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing." Maya folds her hands and looks at her best friend and sighs once more. "Riles, what are you doing here? Andrew and I ran into Lucas and he seemed pretty upset. What happened?"

Riles looks down at her mug, which Maya just realized she had, and her eyes then flash towards her blonde friend. "Maya . . . Lucas said that he loved me." Maya looks at the brunette confused.

"Okay, so what's the problem? Don't you love him back?"

Riley just stares at her plate, unsure of how to answer. "I don't know anymore. I mean, what do you say to someone when they tell you they love you?"

"Usually," Maya leans back against the booth. "They say I love you back, but I can see that's not the case here." She leans forward again. "Riles, don't feel too bad about it. If you're not sure and you need to think things over, that's okay. But, you might want to go and tell him that you need time to think about it instead of just leaving him hanging."

Riley sighs defeated. "You're right."

* * *

><p>"I don't get it." Lucas frowns. "I tell her what I was feeling and she doesn't even say anything and she runs away?"<p>

Andrew looks at his friend and sighs. "Maybe she didn't know what to say . . . I wouldn't let it get to you too bad though. You have nothing to apologize for. You told her how you felt, the honest truth, and that's all that matters. Trust is one of the key things in a relationship -"

"But she could've trusted me enough to tell me how she feels instead of just running off. I be honest with her and then she runs for the hills -"

"Who's says run for the hills?"

Lucas is silent and second and runs his fingers through his hair. "I just don't know anymore, Andy."

Andrew looks at his friend and pats him on the back. "I know."

The two see two figures walk over to them and see that it's Maya and Riley. The boys both stand up and they stare down at the two girls. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Riley asks, looking up at Lucas. He nods and they walk off towards the sidewalk of the streets, leaving Maya and Andrew there.

"Lucas." Riley begins. "I'm sorry I ran away."

Lucas sighs. "It's alright. I'm just glad you're not hurt." He becomes fearful when Riley just stares at him, tears in her eyes. "What' the matter, Riles?"

"I think . . ." Riley feels her throat getting tighter with every breath and she feels her stomach drop to the sidewalk. "I think we need some time apart . . . I need to think things over right now, and . . . It's over . . . Goodbye." She quickly stands on her toes and gives him a kiss on the cheek before she hurries away down the sidewalk. Lucas feels his heart drop all the way to the sidewalk and he hears it shatter on the concrete. He slowly turns and watches as the girl he loves walks home.

However, what he doesn't see is Riley bring her hand to her mouth and her shutting her eyes tightly. Hot, thick, unforgivable tears fall down her face and she feels her face get red hot as she tries to contain the sobs threatening to pass through her lips. When she's home, she quickly rushes to her room and shuts the door so loud that Auggie, Topanga, and Cory are woken up.

"Riley?" Topanga was heard through her bedroom door. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Mom." Riley sniffs, trying to get her voice to sound normal. "I'm fine."

"Riley -"

"Go away."

Topanga backs off and looks to Cory, who's frowning. "What do you think happened?" Topanga frowns.

"I don't know . . . It's best right now if we just keep an eye on her and leave her alone. She'll talk about it when she's ready to." Cory sighs. "Let's get back to bed."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Maya and Andrew watch as Lucas heads home. "Should we go after him?" Maya asks.<p>

"I really don't think he want to talk to anyone right now, Maya." Andrew sighs. Suddenly, a loud boom goes off and fireworks start to light up the sky. Maya and Andrew turn and see the bright colors flash before their eyes.

"Wow." Maya says. "They're beautiful."

"Just like you." Andrew smiles, his cheeks hot. Maya looks at him a giggles.

"You're a dork, Andrew." Maya watches as Andrew steps closer. "A huge dork."

Andrew just laughs. "Yeah, I am." His voice is soft and quiet and Maya starts to notice that they're chests are touching. She doesn't have time to think before she feels his lips moving against hers. In this moment, she doesn't think. She just lets herself do what she wants.

Her arms wrap around his neck and his arms are wrapped around her shoulders and lower back, holding her close. Her blonde hair blows in the wind slightly and to bystanders it looked like a scene from a movie.

As Katy and Shawn watch the fireworks, he looks around for Maya and his heart stops. "K - K - Katy!" He reaches out for his wife to try and balance himself. Was he seeing things or was this actually happening. Katy looks and sees what Shawn was looking at and feels a joyful feeling come over her.

"Aw -"

"No!" Shawn protests. "Not 'aw!' That my baby!" He starts to head towards Maya and Andrew, but Katy yanks him back down to the ground and shakes her head no. "Katy -"

"Oh, let them be together for now. Besides," Katy grins. "I want a kiss too." She leans in and presses her lips to her husbands and she feels him smirk, forgetting that their daughter was kissing another teenager about fifteen feet away.

"Your hormones are so out of control." Shawn says. "I'm gonna kill him." He jokes before pressing his lips back to hers.

**Hi everyone. So, Maya and Andrew are now together but Riley and Lucas aren't. :( Sowwy. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed and I've decided what Katy and Shawn will be having. :) I also have a named picked out and it hits close to home. However, I don't have a middle name. If you have a suggestions please let me know. :) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'd love to hear your comments on what you thought. Thanks!**

**Hml1999**

**P.S. The song is Brokenheartsville by Joe Nichols and I do not own it. I've been obsessed with that song and so I wanted to include it in the story. Also, I can't remember if I gave Mrs. Hannigan a first name, but if not it is Sally. If I have can someone please tell me. I'm sorry I'm such an airhead. Apologies.**


	15. Drunken Love

**WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS CONTENT OF DRINKING. IF THIS MIGHT CAUSE A TRIGGER, PLEASE DO NOT READ. THANK YOU.**

* * *

><p><em>"Is that yours?" Shawn asks Cory as they stand in the bathroom at some party. The bottle of whisky was sitting on top of a table and Cory was acting a little strange.<em>

_"This?" Cory asks, picking up the bottle, his mouth full of food. "Was given to me when I stole it from my father." Cory stands in front of his best friend and they stare at each other. "You want?"_

_Shawn gives a small smile at the offer. "Wait a minute. Cory is the one holding the bottle." Cory breaks out into a little laugh and Shawn can't hide the smile slowly creeping upon his face. "What's wrong with this picture?"_

_"Because you said that no one wanted to be around Cory, the downer." Cory tells him. "So, now I'm not Cory the downer." Cory hated this new title."You want a drink?"_

_The laughter in the air is replaced with seriousness. "I told you," Shawn says. "To have fun. Not put away a pint of Whiskey."_

_"Well, I am!" Cory defends, laughing once more, a smile on his face. He holds the Whiskey close, like it was a long lost treasure and he was the man to make the discovery. "I'm having a good time, and I want you to have a good time too . . . So drink." He offers the bottle once more and Shawn stares down at it._

_"I don't need that." His friend assures him. However, curiosity gets the best of him. "What's it taste like?"_

_"It's the foulest tasting stuff I've ever had." Cory tells him. He offers the bottle once more. "Here." This time, Shawn accepts and takes the bottle between his hands. Cory watches as Shawn brings the bottle to his nose and takes a big whiff._

_Shawn's face goes sour and he holds the bottle away from him. "Aw! Why would I wanna do this?"_

_"'Cause your goody goody friend Cory did it." Cory says. "And you will not be able to live with yourself unless you do it too."_

_Shawn rolls his eyes and lifts the bottle to his lips. "I'm not falling for that pure pressure crap." He takes a sip of the Whiskey and makes another sour face. This was going to end in disaster._

* * *

><p>"Riley?" Maya's voice was heard on the other side of Riley's bedroom door. "Com'on, Riles. We're gonna be late - And I don't need Turner getting onto me again." Riley doesn't answer, so Maya opens the door and stops when she sees her friend laying on her bed. "Riley?"<p>

Riley sits up slowly, and she does not look good. Maya can't help but hold back a laugh at how Riley's hair stuck up, as if it was static. "You look like crap, Riles."

"Yeah," Riley says, her voice hoarse. "You would too if your heart was broken."

Okay, now Maya felt bad. She slowly walks to her friend and sighs. "Riley, com'on. Let's get back out there and stop avoiding Lu - You know who." Maya tells her. "You can't hide from him forever."

Riley and her friend share a glance, and Riley sighs defeated. "Fine."

They enter the classroom and Riley sits in Maya's seat. "Why are you sitting in my seat?" Maya asks, confused.

"Well," Riley says politely. "Me and the boyfriend are broken up, so I don't wanna have to be able to smell his amazing cologne or watch his shirt rise slightly when he raises his hand." Maya just stares at her friend and sighs. "And I figured it would be safer if I had a buffer." Riley continues. Maya just shakes her head sadly.

"This break up is having severe ramifications on me." Maya says sourly as she takes her place in Riley's old seat, which was right next to Lucas.

"Oh, ramifications." Farkle smiles. He was sitting in front of Lucas this year. "Nice word, Maya." As she looked at Farkle, she caught a glimpse of Lucas, who was now staring down at his journal.

Maya was going to be honest, Lucas looked almost even more terrible than Riley had earlier that morning. His hair was all messy and his eyes had bags under them. He looked like he hadn't eaten in the past two days since he and Riley broke up.

Maya frowned at that thought. Riley and Lucas were over . . . For now. She never really thought about it, but she wanted them together, and she had always had. She didn't know what people usually called a pairing that you wanted together . . . One true pairing, was it?

Riley turns around in her seat and looks at Maya, her voice soft. "Just try not to get involved?"

"I'm not." Maya smiles confidently. "I'm just in between you two, I'm not in the middle right now."

"Hey," Missy looks back to Lucas. "Can I borrow your pencil?"

Maya leans forward rather aggressively. Missy was sitting behind Lucas and she know exactly what she was up to. "They're not broken up, Missy! It's just slight seperation!" Her words are defending and strong. "And don't think I don't know what 'borrow a pencil means,' okay? Nobody, and I mean nobody, had borrowed more pencils than Maya Hunter, kay?

Riley leans back and says, "Hey, thanks for not getting into the middle of this."

"She was just asking for a pencil, Maya." Andrew says softly, leaning forward in his chair behind Maya. She looks back at him and stands up.

"I know what she was asking for, Andrew -"

"Maya, sit down please." Cory says as he enters the class and the bell rings. Maya obeys the request and sighs loudly.

Lunch wasn't any better for ether couple. Riley was sitting with Maya, literally silent, and Lucas as sitting Andrew at another table. Maya and Andrew didn't like it to say the least, they wanted to be near each other.

"I can't take this anymore." Maya and she stands up and walks over to Andrew. "Can I talk to you for a minute, ANdrew?" Andrew doesn't hesitate before he jerks up and quickly follows her out of the room.

"What's up?" His voice is quiet, as if Riley and Lucas might hear them.

"This is ridiculous." Maya says all the more frustrated. "They're a wreck without each other."

Andrew frowns. "Yeah," He agrees. "We gotta find a way for them to get back together."

"But how?" Maya frowns.

Andrew leans his back against the wall. He looks at the ceiling and exhales. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>"Katy Hunter?" The nurse's voice rings in Katy's ears at the doctor's office. Today, Katy was going to figure out if the baby was a boy or a girl while Shawn had been called out for an important essay he was writing for Hit The Road.<p>

"I'm really sorry, honey." He apologized that morning after Maya had already left for school. "But - If I don't take this job I'm going to get fired."

Katy stands up slowly, her stomach slightly bigger, and she walks over to the nurse. "How are we doing today, Mrs. Hunter?" The nurse, whose name tag read Nancy, asks. "Are you alone today?"

"Yes. I'm feeling okay." Katy answers as they walk into a room and Katy is ordered to change into a gown thing as paper. She lays on the table as doctors and nurses hook up a machine.

Katy could feel her nerves shooting through the roof. She hadn't done this for seventeen years and now she was more scared than ever. What if she and Shawn weren't ready to have a baby, and what if it gets too much?

"Well," The nurse smiles as the screen suddenly works and a baby is shown. Katy feels tears coming to her eyes. "Would you like to know the sex?" Katy nods and the nurse smiles again. "Well, Mrs. Hunter, you're having a . . . Boy." Katy feels her heart stop, and she places a hand to her stomach.

"I'm having a boy?" Katy can't help but smiles as tears fall down her face. The nurse nods, grinning.

"Congradulations."

I'm having a boy. Katy thinks. A boy.

"Riley." Maya says as she picks up her phone in her room. Katy was now at work after her doctor's appointment and her dad was out of town for a little bit. "What are you doing?"

"Just come over." Riley says.

Maya sighs, but heads over there anyway.

When she gets there, the house is quiet and Riley is sitting at the kitchen table with a bottle of Crown Royal. Maya's eyes widen as Riley smiles when she spots her friend. "Yay! You came." Riley's voice is loud and happy, and that scared Maya.

"Riles," Maya walks and stands in front of her friend. "You're scaring me. You were all depressed and now you're happy. What's going on, Riles?" Riley laughs a little drunkenly and Maya could just smell the beer on her breath. "Where's your parents?"

"Dad took Auggie to the store and Mom's at work. That's why I got this!" Riley's hand is holding the bottle of Crown Royal and she stands up. "Have a sip."

"Riley." Maya's voice is full of caution. "I don't think we should do this - I don't even know why you would think I would do something like this."

"Because your goody - goody friend, Riley, did it and you can't live knowing that you didn't. Now, am I right or am I wrong?" Riley tells her friend. Maya watches as Riley steps around the table and holds out the glass bottle to her best friend. Maya hesitates, but she reaches and takes the bottle.

Part of her told her to smash it against the ground while the other part told her to just have fun, she'd just have one sip. There wasn't going to be any harm or foul. The liquid in the bottle looked delicious, just waiting to be downed in shots, and Maya could feel herself licking her lips. And slowly, as if in slow motion, Maya tips her head back and lets the cool glass touch her lips.

The liquid burns, God does it burn, but there was something so satisfying and great about it. The liquid traveled slowly going down her throat and into her stomach like a waterfall and Maya wanted to force it all down because it tasted amazing after the burning sensation. It was like a forest growing after a wild fire burnt down the old one.

Maya squinted her eyes together and shakes her head as she pools the bottle away from her, passing it back to Riley. "Whoo!" Maya laughs, Riley joining in.

"I know right?!" Riley says excitedly before taking a drink herself. She pulls it away and makes a sour face. They start to pass the bottle back in forth, each sip getting them more and more tipsy. Riley frowns as she sees the bottle's empty. "Aw!" She frowns in a drunken state. "I wanted more."

"Well," Maya says, slurring over her words. "What about . . . What about . . . Um . . ." She trails off and groans, forgetting her thought. Maya and Riley sigh and then Maya perks up. "What about. . . Kirt's . . . Liquor store . . . On 17th?"

"Maya," Riley's excitement catches a drunken Maya off by surprise. "You're a genius. I'll leave a note for my parents."

Riley quickly scribbles a note and leaves it on the table and the two girls head out into the street. "This is gonna be great!" Riley smiles. The stars were just starting to come out and the night was hot, even if it was just beginning to be Fall.

"You know," Maya smiles at her friend. "I am so glad we did this. I feel so much freeier."

"Freeier?" Riley laughs. "That's not even a word."

Maya and Riley stare drunkenly at each other, before breaking out into laughter. They're taken off guard by a police officer walking up to them.

"Excuse me, ladies." The office walks to the suspiciously. "Are you two supposed to be out this late?"

Riley freezes and a drunken Maya notices this. "Of course, Officer." She gives a lazy smile and the officer raises an eyebrow. "We're just . . . Heading to . . ." Maya trails off, losing her train of thought once more.

"Uh - huh." The officer says. "Would you two come with me?"

"Oh!" Riley grins. "Where are we going? The candy story?"

"Sure" The officer says as he leads the two girls to his car.

* * *

><p>Topanga, Cory, Katy, and Shawn stomp into the Matthews' household, an angry look on all of their faces. Riley and Maya slowly inch forward and into the doorway.<p>

"Sit!" Cory's voice was loud and riley and Maya swallow thickly, but make their way, avoiding eye contact with their parents. Cory and Shawn both cross their arms and they look at their children and Topanga and Katy both stare at their children, a frown on their faces and the look of disappointment.

"So!" Shawn says, sarcastically, but all the more serious. "How does it feel to go out there and endanger your lives?"

"Do you feel good?" Cory buts in.

"N - No." Riley whispers as she and Maya stare down at the table.

"No?" Shawn walks closer and starts pacing, running his hands through his hair. "Unbelievable!"

"I cannot believe you Riley - Especially you! You two should know better." Cory was just as angry as his friend and Katy steps in trying to ease the tension.

"Well," Her voice is soft. "At least we know that they're safe -"

Shawn turns to his wife. "Katy, they were walking out on the streets drunk."

"But they're alive. I'm not saying it wasn't wrong - But they could have gotten seriously hurt. At least they're not on the streets out getting drugged by some bimbo!" KAty defends. Maya's mother's loud protests ring in her ears and she could feel a serious headache coming on.

"Girls," Topanga steps up. "What were you thinking? You're smarter than this."

Maya and Riley looks down at the table, Riley trying hard not to cry. "We know." The brunette's voice is broken and hoarse.

The parents stare at their kids and Shawn runs his hands through his hair. He stares at the girls a second before marching out of the apartment. "Shawn?" Katy asks. She quickly follows him out of the apartment and the door slams, shaking the walls.

"I think I should go." Maya slowly gets up and walks to stand in front of Cory and TOpanga. "Go easy on her, 'kay? The kid didn't know what was best for her."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Matthews?" Lucas' frantic voice is heard as he bangs his fist on their door. "Mr. Matthews, please let me in!" The door opens and Lucas doesn't hesitate to rush passed Cory and into their apartment, looking around frantically. "Where is she, where's Riley?"<p>

"She's in her room, Lucas." Cory answers, looking to the young man. "I suggest you go easy on her - But I know you're not going to be, and I don't blame you. If it was Topanga I'd be furious . . . But Riley's not her mother and my wife is not Riley . . . So whatever you say, go easy on her. I trust you not to make things worse."

Lucas nods before heading into Riley's room, not even knocking. He sees her curled up on her bed, and when she spots him she feels her heart drop. "Lucas -"

"Why?" Lucas' voice is stern with her and Riley feels anger boiling up in her. "Why did you do something so stupid Riley?!"

Riley slowly stands from her bed and sniffs, her face strong. "You wanna know why?" She steps forward, tears threatening to fall. "I did what I did because I felt empty -"

"But you're smarter than that, Riley!"

"Oh I'm sorry, Lucas! I'm sorry for not being the smart one this time around! I'm sorry, for once in my life, feel like I'm okay from all the heartache!"

"Dammit, RIley!" Lucas' voice was loud. "You had me worried sick last night when I found out!" He stares at her, tears threatening to fall from his own face. "Do you know what it's like when someone you love could be hurt or dead and you have no idea where they're at or how you can help them?! Dammit, RIley! I love you! Does that not mean anything to you?!"

"I was scared, Lucas! I was scared and heartbroken!"

"You were heartbroken?! You didn't get dumped -"

"I was scared, Lucas! I. Was. Scared." Riley defends herself, tears streaming down her face. The air and tension in the room escalates through the roof and Lucas felt anger in him.

"What are you so scared of?!" He just couldn't understand this girl sometimes. She rarely ever made sense, but that's what he loved most about her. He stares at the small girl, waiting.

"No one has ever told me they loved me before and I needed time!" Her voice comes out fast and her hands are flying everywhere in a typical cartoon fashion. Her answer wasn't the one he was looking for, but yet again, he didn't know what answer he expected. "I needed time to think and . . . I don't know! I just wanted to feel something, again! I wanted to prove to myself that I can live without you!"

Lucas looks at her, and crosses his arms over his chest. "Yeah, well, I can't live without you . . . But obviously alcohol can get you through anything, right?" He turns on his heels to leave and his hand reaches the doorknob when her voice calls out his name, stopping him in his tracks.

"Lucas." He loved it when she said his name, god did he love it. Yet, he was so angry at her for what she did he just stares at his hand on the knob, not giving her the satisfaction of turning around, not yet anyway. "I -"

"No! Riley." His body jerks to her and his eyebrows are forward. His finger jabs into the air as he speaks, his voice breaking. "When someone pours their heart and soul into something they love they don't expect it to end up badly and crush them inside! They don't expect to find out that someone they loved could've died -"

"But I didn't -"

"BUT YOU COULD HAVE!" His voice shakes the walls. Riley stares at him, shocked. She had never seen him angry like this, and she was frightened. However, she know he wouldn't be acting like this if he didn't care. "You. Could. Have. Riley. You don't go drinking to try and fix a problem -"

"You don't even know why I was doing it in the first place!" Now it was Riley's turns to feel anger.

"Then tell me Riley. Tell me why you decided to do it - Or do you even know?" She stands in her place and takes a deep breath. "Do you?"

"I needed to feel something. I was heartbroken, because of what i had done to you." She says calmly. She didn't know how, but she stopped herself from yelling. In Fact, she didn't think she could yell anymore. She was drained and she might as well just apologize. "I didn't know what to do so I turned to drinking . . . I'm sorry."

Lucas looks at her. "Riley. Do you love me? Tell me now, please. It's only been a day, but I can't stand this. If this is what happens in a day . . . Then what's gonna happen in a week - Or two! I need to know for my sake and yours." She stays silent, her eyes looking towards the ground. "Dammit, say something!"

"YES!" Riley's answer comes out in a sob as she stares up at the boy. He quickly rushes towards her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her her harshly. He pulls back and she has tears streaming down her face. "Y - Yes. I love you. I love you so much. I'm so sorry." He doesn't hesitate before pulling her back into his arms.

"I'm sorry too." His whispers into her hair. "Don't do it again, please. Please."

"Okay." Riley looks up to him and he wipes her tears away before kissing her swollen lips. "I love you." She repeats. It came out hoarse and shaky, but it was the most beautiful thing she had ever said to him. Lucas stares down at her and places a kiss to her lips once more.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Maya groans as Andrew enters her rooms, looking pissed. She lays back on her bed, her golden locks spread around her head like a halo. "Come to yell at me like everyone else?"<p>

Andrew shakes his head and sits down on her bed. "I came to figure out why my girlfriend decided drinking was such a good idea in the first place." His blue eyes look towards her. "Maya, baby, what's going on?"

"Nothing is -"

"That's bullshit, Hunter. You know that." His words sting like venom as they pass through his lips and he tries to keep his cool. "I'm not gonna sit here with you and pretend like there's not a problem. Did she pressure you or something?" Maya sits up slowly, but that's all she does. "Baby, say something."

He slowly starts to see her tremble and thick tears rush down her cheeks. "Maya?" His arms are around her in a second and her sobs are rough and cringeworthy. He feels his shirt getting soaked and he just holds her.

"I'm so fucked up, Andrew." Maya sobs.

"No you're not, honey. Why would you say that?"

"Because I hurt everybody." She sobs. The lump in her throat her, but she found herself crying even harder, barely able to get the words out. "I just wanted to feel something - God, I'm so selfish. I've always felt so empty and that was . . . A way. I should've . . . God, why are you with me?!" She shoots up and stares at him. "I'm not good for you and yet you stay! I drink and I could've gotten hurt and yet you stay! You see how screwed up I am, why do you stay?! God, you could do so much better!"

"I don't want to do better, Maya!" Andrew now shoots up and stares at the girl. "I want you! It's okay if you're screwed up because I'm no better . . . And I understand why you did it . . . But next time, if you ever feel that way again, please come to me." His blue eyes are wet behind his glasses. "Okay? Because," His voice cracks. "I can't lose you. Not you." He pulls her into his arms. "Promise me."

"I promise." Maya whispers. Andrew slowly slides against Maya's bed and his back rests against the bed frame, Maya sitting on his lap. "I'm sorry for being so stupid."

"Don't be." Andrew's voice is tender. "I don't ever wanna lose you, Hunter. Ever."

"Me either."

"You're my best friend."

"And you're mine."

When the clock struck midnight, Andrew slowly heads out of Maya's room and into the living room of the apartment, where Shawn waited. The two share a glance and Andrew thinks Shawn is going to yell at him when he opens his mouth to speak, but her doesn't.

"Thanks for coming down when I asked."

Andrew blinks and then shifts on her feet. "Thank you for letting me come see her." He sighs. "She really is something, Mr. Hunter . . . But I'd go easier on her. She has her reasons." That statement only makes Shawn stare at him even more intensely. Andrew steps aside the man and starts to head out when suddenly, Shawn stops him.

"I know you don't think I approve of you." Shawn's words catch Andrew off guard and he turns to face the older man. "And I know you think I probably hate you - Some of it is slightly true - But I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For being their for my daughter when I can't." Shawn answers. "You know her almost as well as Katy and I . . . And you can pull her back into reality when she needs to be. Thank you."

The two men share a glance and Andrew smiles warmly. "She does the same for me . . . Goodnight." Shawn stars as Andrew walks out of the apartment and he leans against the doorframe. This kid was wrapped around Maya's finger, and he knew that Andrew knew that, and there wasn't going to be any complaining any time soon.

**So . . . Yeah, this all happened . . . . Anyway, Katy and Shawn are having a baby boy! :) I really hope I did okay on the fights, and I actually based some of it off of my own personal relationship, if I'm being completely honest. This does go into drinking and I thought it would sort of be a way for Riley and Maya trying to cope with some of the things going on. Riley, being her break up with Lucas and feeling empty inside, and Maya struggling with her own personal demons that may not be addressed yet, but might quite possibly be making an appearance later on. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone for private messaging me and helping me out with the name for the baby and something will be happening with Missy and Maya here shortly. It's most liking going to be the next chapter.**

**Right now it's 1:05 AM where I'm at and I'm honestly not that tired, and I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to write. I was kind of taking an off day, but I'm sure I'll get to writing on my little train here shortly. Hehe.**

**Anyway, please leave a comment and tell me what you thought.**

**Thanks,**

**Hml1999**


End file.
